JUGANDO CON FUEGO CAP 1
by demonyc
Summary: Candy se siente atraída por su mejor amigo de la infancia cuando este regresa de Londres, pero ella ya tiene novio ¿cederá a la tentación de tener tan cerca a Albert? acompáñame a descubrir que pasara en esta historia alterna de Candy Candy. NOTA: Si eres Terrytana de corazón abstente de leer esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

**JUGANDO CON FUEGO**

Capítulo 1

Nota: Los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi.

La historia si es mía y espero les agrade.

Son las 10 de la mañana en la ciudad de Chicago, estoy esperando ansiosa el regreso de mi mejor amigo Albert, hace más de 4 años que se fue a terminar su especialidad como medico veterinario zootecnista a Londres, me mando un mensaje por el chat pidiéndome que viniera a recibirlo, para inmediatamente partir hacia Lakewood, mi novio Terry vino de mala gana a acompañarme, la verdad es que ellos nunca se han llevado bien, Terry dice que Albert es un presumido pero eso no es cierto los tres nos conocemos desde niños, pero a diferencia de Terry, Albert siempre ha sido mi confidente y mi mejor amigo.

Miro el reloj que esta en la pared y ya son las 10:30 Terry me pregunta bastante irritado –

- ¿Estas segura de que ese presumido llegara hoy?

- Terry, Albert no es ningún presumido y si llegara el día de hoy, tal vez surgió algún inconveniente y por eso el vuelo esta retrasado

- ¿sabes que? Voy a salir un momento a fumar

- Sabes que me choca que fumes, pero con tan de que te tranquilices lo prefiero anda ve.

Lo mire dirigirse hacía la salida, la verdad en muchas ocasiones me he preguntado porque acepte ser novia de Terry, realmente no teníamos nada en común, el odia los animales mientras yo los amo, seguido discutimos por que yo insisto en llevar todas la tardes a pasear a mi perrita al parque, es una preciosa french poodle blanca como la nieve y de ojos juguetones, Albert me la regalo cuando era una hermosa cachorrita y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en llamarla snowball porque efectivamente eso parecía una hermosa bola de nieve, Terry dice que es un nombre ridículo para un perro, pero a mi no me importa, además me molesta mucho el que Terry insinué que Albert es gay, no es que yo sea homofóbica ni nada por el estilo me considero una persona respetuosa, pero yo estaba segura de las preferencias sexuales de Albert porque entre nosotros no había secretos.

Finalmente el vuelo llego y busque desesperada a Albert entre la gente pero no lo vi, no se porque me sentí tan desilusionada estuve a punto de soltar las lagrimas cuanto de repente sentí que unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban por la cintura y me susurraron al oído –

Hola hermosa, vengo a raptarte.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y me volteo con algo de trabajo y miro detenidamente al hombre que me esta abrazando, es Albert pero esta muy cambiado, lo veo mucho mas atlético como si hubiera estado haciendo mas ejercicio, también lleva el cabello corto y sus preciosos ojos azules me miran insistentes, esta mucho mas ¿guapo? Dios, Que tonterías estoy diciendo es mi amigo de la infancia, mi confidente, oh cielos pero el realmente esta guapísimo me regala una coqueta sonrisa y se le forman unos lindos hoyuelos, estoy impresionada con lo alto que esta, tal vez siempre lo estuvo pero no se porque me pareció mas alto y guapo que antes tal vez sea la ropa que utiliza, lleva unos vaqueros que muestran unos poderosos muslos y bueno también otras cosas, lleva una playera tipo polo ajustada, me quedo mirándolo como una tonta y el me pregunta –

- ¿Qué pasa contigo cariño? ¿no piensas darle un abrazo de bienvenida a tu mejor amigo?

- Claro que si, Albert bienvenido a Chicago

- Gracias hermosa, pero déjame verte estas preciosa, me imagino que tendrás miles de pretendientes ¿verdad?

- Me siento un poco culpable porque durante nuestras charlas por facebook nunca le mencione que me había hecho novia de Terry, no se porque pero preferí mantenerlo al margen de mi relación con el, entonces el me pregunta –

- ¿Dije algo malo?

- No, es solo que…

- ¿Qué Candy?

- Bueno ¿te acuerdas de Terry Grandchester?

- Y como olvidarlo, el siempre decía que sería un prominente abogado y no un mediquillo de animales, siempre me ha parecido un tipo antipático pero bueno ¿Qué pasa con el?

- Bueno pues el vino acompañándome

- ¿De verdad? ¿y porque?

- Mmm hace tiempo que somos novios.

La expresión en el rostro de Albert es difícil de interpretar, se mira sorprendido, molesto, confundido, tal vez de muchas formas pero puedo asegurar sin temor a equivocarme que no se mira para nada contento, aunque fingiendo una sonrisa me dice –

- ¡vaya! Esto si que es una gran sorpresa, me da gusto por ti Candy

- Gracias Albert

- ¿Dónde esta el?

Vuelvo mi mirada hacia la salida y veo que Terry se acerca, lleva una elegante gabardina, finalmente llega con nosotros y mirando de arriba abajo a Albert lo saluda más por educación que por gusto y dice mordazmente –

- Pensé que vendrías acompañado de un galante chico Albert, como nunca se te ha conocido alguna chica, pues pensé que tal vez en Londres finalmente encontrarías algún chico de tu agrado

- No Terry, no le he encontrado

- En fin, supongo que tal vez eres demasiado exigente

- Quizás así sea Terry o tal vez te lleves una enorme sorpresa al saber quien me gusta realmente

- Terry, por favor basta

- Descuida Candy, los comentarios que hace Terry nunca me han importado, además supongo que esta bromeando ¿verdad Terry?

- Claro que si, mi amor por favor así bromeamos los **hombres **– dijo Terry en tono burlón.

Nos subimos al auto y Terry iba manejando mientras Albert y yo íbamos en la parte trasera conversado sobre sus estudios, el me contaba muy emocionado como había curado un caballo que tenia una fuerte urticaria, con un antihistamínico que el había mezclado con otro y que se llevo tremendo susto porque al inyectarlo a los minutos las manchas de urticaria habían desaparecido, pero después de unos segundos el caballo comenzó a temblar y repentinamente se desplomo, pero después se volvía a levantar como si nada, yo lo escuchaba emocionada y le pregunte –

- ¿Y volverás a usar ese medicamento?

- La verdad cura mucho mas rápido que los tradicionales, pero definitivamente no lo hare Candy, es demasiado drástico, así que mejor usare los tradicionales

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo

- Y dime Candy ¿Cómo esta nuestra snowball?

- Hermosa y mas juguetona que nunca le enseñe algunos trucos, es muy lista

- ¿Qué trucos?

- Bueno, trae la pelota, sabe rodarse, da la patita y también baila

- Jajajaja tengo muchas ganas de verla

- Albert, ¿Por qué no te quedas en casa como antes?

- No creo que sea buena idea Candy, tal vez a tu novio no le guste

- Jajajajaja descuida Albert, se que para ti y para Candy será como una pijamada de chicas además veo que comparten temas **"tan importantes"** – comento Terry burlándose nuevamente de Albert

- Pues si a ti no te importa Terry, acepto la invitación de Candy

- Claro que no me importa, si fuera un verdadero hombre el que se queda con mi novia otra cosa sería, pero pues eres tú podre lidiar con eso jajajajaja.

Yo estaba bastante apenada con Albert, pues Terry no dejaba de hacer esos estúpidos comentarios con respecto a la sexualidad de Albert, después de viajar varias horas por carretera finalmente llegamos a Lakewood, Terry nos dejo y se despidió rápidamente diciendo que tenia cita en el juzgado, la verdad me sentí bastante aliviada de que se fuera, de repente Albert estaba examinando la casa y dijo –

- No veo a snowball por ningún lado ¿Dónde esta?

- Espera un momento, ahora voy por ella.

Me dirigí hacia la casa de enfrente donde vivía una amable anciana llamada Elroy, era muy agradable y le gustaban los animales tanto como a mi por eso se le encargue además tenia tres simpáticos nietos a quienes les encantaba jugar con snobawball , el mayor se llama Stear y tiene 13 años luego le sigue Archie con 12 años y finalmente Anthony con 11 años, son chicos muy educados y simpáticos, a Stear le encanta comprarle disfraces a snowball y Archie se encarga de tomarle fotos con cada nuevo disfraz mientras Anthony juguetea con ella y busca anuncios en el periódico sobre certámenes de belleza y clase o sobre trucos para inmediatamente inscribir a la pequeña snowball.

Finalmente llego y toco a la puerta y escucho ladrar desesperada a mi pequeña snowball, Stear es quien abre la puerta con la pequeña bola de pelos cargando y mirándome sonriente me dice -

- Mira Candy ¿Qué te parece el nuevo disfraz de snowball?

- Miro con sorpresa el hermoso disfraz de policía que trae puesto la pequeña perrita y dijo –

- ¡vaya! Pues es un disfraz bastante original ¿pero porque de policía?

- Ah, pues porque es la guardiana de nuestra abuela

- Ahora entiendo ¿Dónde esta tu abuela?

- Estoy en la cocina hija, pasa por favor – grito la anciana.

Mientras cargo a la pequeña snowball y me dirijo hacia donde se encuentra la Sra. Elroy me llega un delicioso aroma a galletas recién horneadas y digo –

- Hola Sra. Elroy, veo que esta horneando esas deliciosas galletas de nuez que tanto me gustan

- Así es Candy, como me avisaste hace unos días sobre la llegada de Albert decidí preparar estas galletas para darle la bienvenida

- Muchas gracias a Albert le van a encantar, y dígame ¿Cómo se porto mi pequeña?

- Bastante bien, sabes que es un animalito muy obediente y fiel ¿Cómo te fue en el aeropuerto?

- Bien gracias, el vuelo de Albert se retraso un poco

- ¿Y como esta el?

- Uff mucho mas guapo que antes

- Siempre te ha gustado ¿verdad Candy? yo no entiendo porque te hiciste novia de ese antipático de Terry

- ¿A ud. nunca le agrado Terry verdad?

- No es eso hija, es solo que Terry es… mmm como te explico, tu y el son distintos tienen intereses bastante opuestos, no me gusta que te diga como debes de vestirte o como debes de comportarte, no me gusta que el quiera cambiarte o le gustas como eres o no le gustas punto

- Supongo que tiene razón

- Claro que la tengo, con los años uno se vuelve mas sabio hija en mis tiempos a las mujeres no se nos permitía opinar y mucho menos escoger a nuestros pretendientes y futuros maridos solamente nos limitábamos a obedecer, yo no tolere por mucho esa vida por eso me divorcie al poco tiempo y aunque fui muy criticada por esa ridícula sociedad y a pesar de que mis padres amenazaron con desheredarme no me importo y ya lo vez me volví a casar y cuando mis hijos murieron en aquel horrible accidente, me hice cargo de estos tres maravillosos tesoros que me hacen la vida divertida, Candy por favor piensa si realmente quieres seguir al lado de Terry

- Sra. Elroy, la verdad es que ni yo misma se porque acepte ser novia de Terry lo que si le digo es que me siento extraña al lado de Albert, antes no me sentía de esta manera

- ¿Sentirte como?

- No sabría como explicarlo exactamente

- ¿Cómo lo vez ahora?

- Bueno Albert siempre me pareció guapísimo pero ahora… no se me parece que esta mucho mas atractivo

- Tal vez Albert siempre te ha gustado Candy y te niegas a reconocer tus sentimientos hacia el

- Bueno será mejor que me vaya, lo deje instalándose en casa

- Candy…

- Si Sra. Elroy

- ¿Por qué Albert no se instalo en un hotel?

- Yo lo invite a quedarse en casa, como en los viejos tiempos

- Ten cuidado Candy, creo que lo que tu sientes por Albert no es solamente amistad y puede resultar peligroso, no quiero que salgas lastimada hija

- Descuide Sra. Elroy, no pasa nada

- Esta bien, espera unos minutos a que arregle la canasta con las galletas, siempre me ha parecido un chico muy tierno y amable salúdamelo mucho, espero que se acuerde de mi

- Desde luego que si Sra. Elroy.

Mire como la Sra. Elroy preparaba la pequeña canasta con galletas y luego tomando una pequeña tarjeta escribió - Bienvenido seas a Lakewood Albert - me la entrego y finalmente atravesé la calle y en cuanto entre a casa baje a snowball quien no dejaba de correr de un lado para otro hasta que finalmente se topo con Albert quien agachándose la llamo cariñoso y snowball comenzó a brincar y luego le ofreció la patita, Albert estaba maravillado y jugueteo con ella por algunos minutos me pareció tan tierno verlos jugar, hasta que finalmente snowball se echo junto a los pies de Albert y este dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi dijo –

- Nuestra niña esta preciosa, sabia que la cuidarías bien Candy me gusta como remodelaste tu casa, veo que te va muy bien en tu trabajo

- Lo que pasa es que soy una excelente administradora

- Candy ¿hace cuanto la remodelaste?

- Hace apenas 2 años

- ¿Por qué no me lo mencionaste cuando charlábamos?

- Porque quise darte una sorpresa

- Y vaya que me diste 2 sorpresas solo que una no me agrado mucho

- ¿Puedo saber cual?

- Olvídalo

- De ninguna manera Albert, quiero saber cual fue la otra sorpresa que no te agrado y porque.

Yo sabía perfectamente a que se refería Albert, pero lo cierto era que deseaba escucharlo de sus labios, se me acerco demasiado tomándome por la barbilla y clavando sus enormes ojos azules en los míos dijo –

- Candy ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un romance con Terry?

- No me pareció importante

- ¡vaya! No te pareció importante y tienes una relación con el, eso si que es raro

- Bueno, es que no es de mucha importancia para mi

- ¿de verdad?

- Así es Albert

- ¿puedo saber cuanto tiempo llevan de novios?

- A los tres meses de que te marchaste empezamos a salir

- Entonces supongo que desde entonces son novios

- Pues supones muy mal, comenzamos a salir como amigos en realidad tenemos año y medio de ser novios

- Perdona Candy, debo parecerte un entrometido

- La verdad es que tienes razón, no debí ocultártelo pero cambiando de tema, Albert estoy muy apenada por las insinuaciones que hizo Terry

- Jajajajaja descuida Candy ¿no crees que es mejor que el siga creyendo que soy gay?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque así me puedo quedar en tu casa mientras me instalo, es decir si a ti no te molesta

- Pues no le había visto esa ventaja

- Candy, ¿en que estas trabajando ahora?

- Soy asistente en el despacho de Terry

- ¿Te gusta ese trabajo?

- ¿quieres que te sea honesta?

- Desde luego

- Me aburre mucho estar encerrada en una oficina y siempre andar vestida como en el colegio con uniformes demasiado formales y con un color diferente cada día hasta las mascadas son demasiado formales, tu sabes que me encanta andar de jeans

- Candy ¿te gustaría ser mi asistente?

- Me encantaría, pero no soy veterinaria

- Eso no importa, yo te enseñare muchas cosas con el tiempo ¿Qué dices?

- Digo que acepto, ahora ven vamos a instalarte en la habitación de huéspedes para que descanses

- Gracias cariño, se que nos vamos a complementar de maravilla.

No se porque pero algunas palabras de Albert me parecían como insinuaciones o tal vez mi loca cabecita me estaba jugando algunas malas pasadas.

Mientras acomodábamos su ropa no pude resistir preguntarle a Albert –

- ¿No conociste a nadie en Londres?

- Me hice muchas compañeras, pero tu sabes que mi única amiga eres tu Candy

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta

- ¿Sera que quieres saber si deje alguien especial en Londres?

- La verdad es que si

- Bueno, salí con una chica llamada Susan

- ¿Y que paso?

- No paso nada, ella se caso con un ingles eso fue lo que paso

- ¿te dolió que se casara?

- Claro que no, me dio mucho gusto por ella inclusive hasta fui a su fiesta

- ¿Cómo puede darte gusto que tu novia se haya casado con otro?

- Un momento Candy, yo nunca dije que Susan y yo hayamos sido novios

- Pero dijiste que habías salido con ella.

Albert no me respondió solamente me sonrió y moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa se me fue acercando muy lentamente tomándome por los hombros y acercando su rostro al mío me dijo –

- Candy, por ahora mis intereses son otros y tú vienes incluida en el paquete.

Sentí como mi corazón latía desbocado cuando sentí el aliento de Albert tan cerca de mi boca, rayos ¿Qué diantres me estaba pasando? De pronto Albert retiro su rostro y empezó a hacerme cosquillas como hacia años, así que yo también comencé a hacerle cosquillas los dos caímos sobre la cama y no parábamos de reír yo le suplicaba juguetona que ya no siguiera y el obedeció mirándome fijamente y acercando su rostro peligrosamente al mío, podía percibir su tibio aliento y el delicioso perfume a maderas que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Sus hermosos ojos tenían un brillo que nunca antes había visto, no se porque pero me pareció como si con la mirada hubiese querido confesarme algo pero de repente se levanto y dijo –

- Cariño ¿Qué te parece si me doy una ducha y te invito a comer?

- Me parece una excelente idea

- ¿Crees que a tu jefenovio le parezca que faltes el día de hoy?

- No creo que a Terry le importe, le deje todos los pendientes en orden porque precisamente pedí mis vacaciones así que tenemos 15 días para nosotros

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Mira, Terry viajara a Boston mañana para ver algunos contratos, así que el no estará, Eliza me va a cubrir

- ¿Quién es Eliza?

- La otra asistente de Terry

- Bien, pues siendo así déjame decirte que estoy muy emocionado de que mi mejor amiga me vaya a dedicar 15 días a mi solito

- Yo también estoy muy emocionada.

Salí de su habitación y me dirigí a la mía, también me di una ducha rápida y me puse mis jeans favoritos y una blusa provocativa, los tacones altos y deje mi cabello suelto, mientras me maquillaba el rostro de Albert me perseguía, la verdad es que me hubiera encantado que me besara cuando caímos sobre la cama su mirada me decía muchas cosas y hacia que me sintiera bastante excitada a su lado, suspire fuertemente y sentí una mirada así que me voltee y mire que el estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta y me dijo –

- Como me gustaría que ese suspiro fuera para mi

- Albert ¿hace mucho que estas ahí?

- Desde que te pusiste los jeans

- ¿Qué?

- Jajajajaj no cariño, apenas y tengo dos minutos aquí te miras linda maquillada, pero sinceramente tu siempre me has parecido hermosa desde que éramos unos chiquillos

- Gracias Albert, lo dices porque eres mi mejor amigo

- Aja, tu mejor amigo gay

- Tu de gay no tienes ni un cabello

- ¿No te parece que hacemos una linda pareja Candy?

- Oh si claro, anda vamos a comer algo

- Candy ¿te importarías si comiéramos unas salchichas en el parque?

- Claro que no, pero pensé que quizá querrías ir a comer algún restaurante

- La verdad es que quiero aprovechar para pasear también a snowball

- Albert, eso es una excelente idea

- Entonces vamos cariño.

**CONTINUARA… **


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Mientras yo terminaba de arreglarme Albert me pregunto por el cepillo de snowball y yo le indique donde estaba, mire como le quitaba el disfraz y la comenzaba a cepillar con cariño definitivamente Albert era increíble, cuando termine fui por la correa y entonces los tres salimos y subimos a mi auto para dirigirnos al parque, Albert iba conduciendo y de repente me dijo -

- Candy, no sabes como me hiciste falta en todos estos años  
>- Mentiroso de seguro después de estudiar andabas de fiesta en fiesta<br>- La verdad es que no asistí a muchas, a veces pienso que no soy de esta época  
>- ¿Por qué dices eso?<br>- Tú mejor que nadie sabes que las fiestas no son lo mío, ¿acaso algún día falte a nuestras citas por el chat?  
>- La verdad es que no<br>- Eso debe de confirmarte que siempre llegaba temprano al departamento, porque muy puntualmente me conectaba a las 11:30  
>- Pudiste haberte conectado desde alguna tableta o algún móvil<br>- ¿para todo tienes una respuesta?  
>- Así es<br>- Bien, veremos si es cierto Candy ¿Qué sientes por Terry?

La pregunta me tomo realmente por sorpresa, porque la respuesta ni siquiera yo misma la sabia guarde silencio por algunos segundos y Albert se orillo y me miro con atención la verdad es que no sabia que contestarle entonces de mi gran bocota salió un -

- Me gusta mucho y disfruto su compañía  
>- Candy, tu también me gustas y disfruto enormemente de tu compañía mucho antes de que ese imbécil fuera tu novio<br>- Es diferente  
>- ¿Porque diferente?<p>

La verdad es que no pude contestar a su pregunta ya que ni siquiera yo misma sabía lo que estaba sintiendo por el desde que llego, así que mejor le pregunte -

- Albert ¿te molesta que sea novia de Terry?  
>- Estoy bromeando cariño, no me hagas caso.<p>

Albert nuevamente puso el auto en marcha hasta llegar al parque, la verdad es que me sentí desilusionada de que Albert no dijera que le molestaba el que fuera novia de Terry, decidí olvidarlo por el momento y disfrutar de nuestra "nutritiva comida" para luego juguetear un rato con snowbell, cuando regresamos a casa estábamos bastantes sucios así que mientras Albert bañaba a nuestra perrita yo aproveche para ducharme pues imaginaba que Terry pasaría a despedirse, de pronto mientras me cambiaba escuche mi móvil sonar vi que era Terry y conteste -

- Hola pecas  
>- Hola Terry, por enésima vez te pido que no me llames pecas sabes que odio ese apodo además ya no tengo pecas como cuando niña<br>- No importa a mi así me gusta llamarte, pero no hablo para discutir sobre tu apodo hablo para despedirme decidí adelantar mi viaje  
>- ¿entonces no vas a venir?<br>- Oye pecas ¿acaso no entendiste lo que acabo de decirte? Dije que voy a salir hoy mismo de viaje es mas que obvio que no voy a poder ir, así que nos vemos en dos semanas ¿ok?  
>- ¿no quieres que vaya a despedirte?<br>- No es necesario, tu atiende a tu amigo el gay  
>- Bien, pues que tengas buen viaje Terry.<p>

La verdad me sentí bastante aliviada cuando me dijo que no iba venir a casa, uff se me ocurrían infinidad de cosas para hacer con Albert de repente me llego un delicioso aroma a palomitas de maíz, al parecer Albert quería que recordáramos viejos tiempos antes de que el se fuera siempre teníamos por costumbre hacer palomitas y sentarnos a ver televisión acurrucados sobre el sofá a disfrutar de alguna película así que salí gustosa y me dirigí a la pequeña sala y vi que el ya se había duchado también y además tenia sobre la mesa de centro todo un manjar listo, palomitas y soda de limón le sonreí y el me ofreció sus brazos y me dijo -

- Ven acá Candy  
>- Mmm huele delicioso<br>- Gracias, que bueno que te guste mi loción  
>- Tonto hablo de las palomitas<br>- Ah, yo pensé que te gustaba mi aroma porque a mi me gusta mucho como hueles tu.

Se me acerco lo suficiente como para que sus labios rozaran mi cuello, sentí como un enorme hueco se me hacia en el estomago y tratando de controlarme finalmente lo mire sonriendo y le conteste -

- Pues… no esta nada mal como hueles  
>- ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?<br>- Si ¿Qué mas esperas que te diga?  
>- Tal vez lo que yo te diría<br>- ¿y como que me dirías?  
>- Que si sabes como hueles, moriría por que me dejes probarte ahora mismo<br>- Bueno ya basta de bromas ¿te parece si ponemos una película?  
>- Esta bien cariño, pero no te sonrojes además no veo porque no pueda echarle un piropo a mi mejor amiga<br>- Y dime ¿a todas tus amigas les dices este tipo de piropos?  
>- ¿y si lo hiciera que? ¿te molestaría?<br>- No tendría porque, como dices solamente soy tu mejor amiga  
>- ¿segura?<br>- Si segura, será mejor que ponga una película  
>- ¿Cuál me vas a invitar a ver?<br>- Compre esta espero que te guste.

Me dirigí a poner la película y enseguida me senté al lado de Albert, la verdad es que si olía delicioso esta vez no me acurruque junto a el como en los viejos tiempos porque estaba temblando como una idiota y temía que el se diera cuenta yo fingía estar muy interesada en la película pero la verdad es que sentía la mirada de Albert recorrerme de pronto el me dijo -

- Veo que no deseas que te abrace como en los viejos tiempos  
>- Oh no es eso Albert es solo que la película esta muy emocionante ¿no te parece?<br>- Pues antes veíamos películas así o mas emocionantes y siempre te acurrucabas entre mis brazos  
>- Bueno si quieres lo hago<br>- Cariño claro que quiero pero ¿tú quieres?  
>- Claro que si ¿Por qué no habría de querer?<br>- No lo se, quizás porque ahora tienes un novio y sientas que si lo haces le faltarías al respeto  
>- Esas son tonterías tu y yo somos amigos y nos conocemos muy bien<br>- Entonces ven acá.

Me refugie entre sus brazos y sentía como mi corazón galopaba a mil por hora, sus brazos eran musculosos y fuertes mas sin embargo me envolvían con suavidad de pronto tomo mi mano y comenzó a rozar con sus labios mis dedos era una sensación deliciosa cerré mis ojos para deleitarme con ese placer que comenzaba a invadir cada milímetro de mi cuerpo sentía como mis pezones amenazaban con delatar lo excitada que me estaba sintiendo de pronto sin darme cuenta solté un leve gemido y Albert se detuvo, fue entonces que abrí repentinamente mis ojos y el volviendo mi rostro hacia el me miro con una intensidad que nunca antes había visto en sus enormes ojos, fue entonces que pude percibir que Albert estaba a punto de besarme y volví a cerrar mis ojos no podía evitar desear con desesperación que me besara después de algunos segundos que se me hicieron siglos pude sentir como sus labios se amoldaban a la perfección con los míos su lengua me recorría con voracidad y deseo después de algunos minutos dejo de besarme y se dirigió a mordisquear mi lóbulo me recostó suavemente sobre el enorme sofá y entonces yo le dije -

- Albert, detente por favor no esta bien lo que estamos haciendo yo… tengo un novio  
>- Perdona, no pensé que te sintieras ofendida – menciono en un tono molesto y dolido<br>- No te equivoques Albert, es solo que desde que te vi en el aeropuerto...  
>- Candy, creo que no es buena idea que me quede aquí hospedado será mejor que empaque mis cosas y busque un hotel<br>- No te vayas Albert por favor quédate, yo creo que todo esto es parte de haber estado tanto tiempo separados, debe de ser la emoción de volver a vernos si eso es  
>- ¿de verdad crees eso? o es que tratas de convencerte a ti misma<br>- Tal vez, no lo sé  
>- Ay cariño yo no estoy tan seguro, pero veremos que resulta de todo esto.<p>

Después de haberme dicho esto me ayudo a recoger las cosas de la mesa para luego retirarse a su habitación a descansar, no pude evitar sentirme mal al ver que aunque trataba de sonreírme como si nada hubiera pasado sus ojos mostraban una enorme decepción, no lo sé tal vez estaba molesto conmigo porque no lo deje continuar la verdad es que yo si estaba muy molesta conmigo por haber cometido la estupidez de detenerlo, como me hubiera gustado que sus manos me hubieran recorrido y explorado.

Después de pasar a su recamara a darle las buenas noches me dirigí a la mía no cabía duda era una completa imbécil por no disfrutar de aquel maravilloso hombre, la imagen de su poderoso y bien definido torso no dejaba de atormentarme puesto que cuando pase a desearle buenas noches vi que no llevaba otra cosa mas que el pantalón del pijama además de admirar su fuerte espalda no pude evitar mirar hacia su parte baja y vi que contaba con otros atributos que me hacían desear tenerlo sobre mi cama, pero la muy idiota de mi decidí portarme bien.

Mientras me desvestía yo misma no paraba de recriminarme lo tonta que había sido, tal vez Albert tenia razón y lo mejor hubiese sido que el se hospedara en un hotel y vernos durante el día, ah no pero ¿como iba yo a permitir eso? – ¿ porque fuiste tan idiota Candy White? Debiste de aceptar que el se hospedara en un hotel.

Me deje caer finalmente sobre la cama y toque mis labios recordando el ardiente beso que hasta hacia algunos momentos acababa de compartir con Albert luego cerrando mis ojos comencé a recorrer mi cuello y finalmente mi lóbulo había disfrutado enormemente de esa placentera sensación que Albert me había brindado la verdad es que cuando Terry me besaba nunca sentí ni la mitad de lo que acababa de sentir con Albert la verdad es que mi cuerpo aclamaba que Albert lo tocara y acariciara, en definitiva mi cuerpo deseaba a Albert.

Al día siguiente un delicioso aroma llego hasta mi habitación, salí aun con mi pijama favorito puesto y salude a Albert como si nada pero el no dejaba de mirarme así que yo volví a decir -

- Dije buenos días Albert  
>- Perdón, buen día Candy ¿podrías hacer el favor de cambiarte?<br>- ¿Por qué?  
>- Creo que tu pijama es algo sugerente<br>- Desde luego perdón, enseguida regreso.

La verdad es que andaba súper cómoda con ese hermoso negligee, pero creo que Albert se sintió incomodo al vérmelo puesto aunque pensándolo bien si era demasiado sugerente ya que era de encaje así que rápidamente me puse unos jeans y una camiseta ombliguera ajustada.

Salí nuevamente y le pregunte -

- ¿Así esta mejor?  
>- Si Candy, no quiero que vayas a pensar que te veías mal con ese hermoso pijama sino todo lo contrario, pero debo recordarte que por mis venas corre sangre y soy un hombre Candy y como tal reacciono<br>- Está bien Albert, no te preocupes pero dime ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?  
>- Porque quiero ir a ver algunos lugares para instalar la cliníca ¿te gustaría a acompañarme?<br>- Desde luego.

Ambos desayunamos y en cuanto terminamos de asear la casa nos cambiamos y nos dirigimos a buscar el lugar ideal para que Albert estableciera su clínica veterinaria, snowball desde luego que nos acompaño anduvimos de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente nos dieron las 3 de la tarde, ambos moríamos de hambre y decidimos entrar a un pequeño restauran en las afueras de Lakewood donde si permitían la entrada de mascotas, eso nos agrado mucho porque mientras nosotros comíamos en el restauran también snowball disfrutaba de una deliciosa comida especial para perros por supuesto en otra área.

Mientras platicábamos de todo y de nada finalmente Albert me dijo muy serio -

- Candy con respecto a lo que paso ayer yo quisiera pedirte una disculpa  
>- Olvídalo Albert, como te dije ayer tal vez fue la emoción de volver a vernos, por favor no quiero que te disculpes yo también correspondí y lo disfrute así que olvídalo por favor<br>- Es que no quiero olvidarlo Candy  
>- Albert por favor…<br>- Está bien, te prometo que tratare (mintío)

Cuando terminamos salimos y continuamos con nuestro recorrido la verdad es que nada nos gustaba, además desde que le dije a Albert que se olvidara del asunto su rostro se había tornado demasiado serio, el trataba de comportarse como siempre pero yo lo conocía muy bien y definitivamente no era el mismo, de hecho desde que llego no era el mismo., finalmente decidimos regresar a casa a descansar cuando bajamos del auto vimos a la sra. Elroy sentada vigilando a sus tres nietos que jugaban entonces Albert menciono -

- Candy ¿me acompañas a saludar y agradecer a la sra. Elroy por las galletas?  
>- Oh claro que si, vamos.<p>

Atravesamos la calle y en cuanto llegamos los chicos corrieron a saludarme y me dijeron -

- Candy que bueno que ya tienes otro novio, el tal Terry es un mentiroso  
>- ¿Por qué dicen eso chicos?<br>- Porque cuando el esta delante de ti nos saluda muy amable, pero cuando tu no estas nos dice que somos unos mocosos odiosos, igual que snowball el no la quiere tampoco a ella  
>- Además la otra noche le dio una patada porque ella quería jugar con el yo le dije que te iba a decir<br>- ¿y porque no lo hiciste Anthony?  
>- Porque me dijo que le daría haría daño a la abuela si yo te decía algo<br>- Pero que maldito – dijo Albert no pudiendo contenerse  
>- Albert por favor contrólate - menciono Candy – chicos no se preocupen yo hablare con el en cuanto regrese<br>- Entonces vas a regresar con el?  
>- Por favor niños entiendan, miren el es Albert es un muy buen amigo mío y fue quien me regalo a snowball<br>- Mucho gusto Albert - dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo  
>- El gusto es mío muchachos me gustaría proponerles una cosa<br>- ¿Que cosa Albert?  
>- Anthony, si nuevamente Terry los molesta o le pega a snowball no duden en decírmelo, yo me haré cargo de ponerlo en su lugar ¿les parece bien?<br>- Claro que si, muchas gracias Albert  
>- Albert ¿a ti te gustan lo animales? - pregunto Archie<br>- Claro que me encantan, acabo de recibirme de veterinario inclusive voy a poner una clínica aquí en Lakewood  
>- ¿quieres decir que eres un Dr. de animales? – pregunto Stear<br>- Jajajaja así es Stear  
>- Que bueno, Candy por favor se novia de Albert mejor, nos gusta mas para ti<br>- ¿a ti no te gusta Candy Albert?  
>- Claro que me gusta, ella es una chica muy hermosa definitivamente pero pues ya tiene novio<br>- Y que, se la puedes quitar ¿o no? - menciono Archie  
>- Niños ya basta – dijo Elroy acercándose<br>- Disculpen a mis nietos por favor uds. saben como son los niños de impertinentes en ocasiones  
>- No se preocupe Sra. Elroy – dijo Albert – ud. sigue tan hermosa como siempre disculpe si no vine ayer a saludarla y a darle las gracias por esas deliciosas galletas que me preparo<br>- No te preocupes Albert, que bueno que te gustaron pero mira nada mas estas mucho mas guapo que antes ¿verdad Candy?  
>- Eh si<br>- ¿quieren pasar a tomar un café?  
>- No gracias tal vez en otra ocasión venimos algo cansados porque andamos buscando un lugar para establecer la clínica<br>- Entiendo, bueno chicos descansen y cuando quieran ya saben que aquí tienen su casa  
>- Gracias sra. Elroy con su permiso<br>- Candy ¿podrías dejar a dormir a snowball con nosotros? – pregunto Anthony  
>- Es que esta algo cansada chicos<br>- Te prometemos que la dejaremos descansar anda Candy ¿si? – insistió Stear  
>- Esta bien, pero por favor dejen que descanse<br>- Te lo prometemos – dijo finalmente Archie.

Cuando finalmente entramos a la casa me deje caer pesadamente sobre el sofá y Albert siguió mi ejemplo ambos nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio cuando de repente Albert dijo molesto -

- Candy, si me entero de que ese desgraciado engreído de tu novio le vuelve a pegar a snowball o a molestar a los nietos de la sra. Elroy te prometo que le voy a romper la cara  
>- Albert, te juro que yo no lo sabia de veras<br>- Lo sé cariño, es solo que no pienso permitir que maltrate a nuestra snowball sabes que odio a la gente hipócrita y que maltrata a los animales  
>- A mi tampoco me gusta ese tipo de gente<br>- Candy ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
>- Desde luego<br>- ¿Cuando estas con Terry el es bueno contigo y con snowball?  
>- La verdad es que siempre discutimos porque el no quiere acompañarme a pasear con snowball, no la quiere<br>- ¿puedo saber que cosas tienen en común? no me vayas a decir que el sexo por favor  
>- ¡Albert! Yo nunca me he acostado con Terry y la verdad me ofende que pienses que comparto mi cama con el<br>- Candy perdona yo…

Me levante como un resorte y me dirigí a mi recamara furiosa, escuche como el me llamaba pero la verdad es que no quería escucharlo ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que yo compartía mi cama con Terry? Si bien estoy consiente de que son otros tiempos en los que las chicas se acuestan con sus novios yo no era así y el debería de saberlo, tal vez si estuviera enamorada de Terry lo hubiera hecho desde cuando pero no lo estaba no ansiaba acostarme con el, deseaba acostarme con Albert ¡por Dios! Lo dije quiero acostarme con Albert quiero que me haga el amor hasta hacerme perder la razón quiero que sus manos y sus labios recorran todo mi cuerpo quiero sentirlo dentro de mi, su cercanía me excita como un mar embravecido.

Entonces para calmarme decidí tomar una ducha caliente finalmente ya mas tranquila salí únicamente con la bata de baño puesta estaba cepillando mi cabello cuando de pronto Albert toco y sin esperar a que yo le permitiera pasar entro, al parecer el también se había duchado llevaba únicamente sus jeans puestos así que me quede embobada admirando su desnudo y fuerte pecho el se me acerco y me dijo -

- Candy, por favor no quiero que estemos enojados nunca debí de haber dicho esa estupidez  
>- Albert, tú mejor que nadie me conoce, sabes que yo no me acostaría con nadie sin estar completamente enamorada<br>- ¿Entonces no estas enamorada de Terry?  
>- Creo que no y sinceramente no quiero hablar de el.<p>

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Albert realmente parecía muy arrepentido cuando me pidió disculpas, tuve unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo y pedirle que me hiciera el amor hasta el cansancio, tal vez la sra. Elroy tenia razón y mis sentimientos hacía el eran otros, lo deseaba desesperadamente, de pronto mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el se me acerco lo suficiente y sin que yo lo esperara comenzó a acariciar con suavidad mis labios con su pulgar, baje un poco la mirada y pude darme cuenta de que el también estaba excitado, después cerré mis ojos para que el me besara yo sabía que lo haría estaba segura, entonces con su lengua comenzó a entreabrir mis labios y ya no pude mas y me deje llevar, primero fue un beso tierno y suave pero después de algunos minutos se convirtió en un beso intenso, lleno de pasión y deseo por parte de ambos, el comenzó a mordisquear mi labio inferior y comenzó a lamer al mismo tiempo la comisura de mis labios con la punta de su lengua, estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mi para darme cuenta de que estaba demasiado excitado lo podía sentir a pesar de que el llevaba los jeans puestos.

Comencé a acariciar su fuerte y desnuda espalda, entonces el poso sus labios sobre mi cuello y comenzó a succionarlo con suavidad, si mi cuerpo se sentía caliente hasta hacía unos minutos ahora mismo estaba en plena ebullición, entonces acerque mi pubis hacia el, mi bata se abrió un poco y el se dio cuenta de que yo no llevaba nada mas que mi bata puesta, casi con desesperación termino de deshacer el nudo y entonces finalmente acaricio mi trasero y me apretó a el para que pudiera sentir su enorme erección.

Por algunos minutos estuve a punto de detenerlo, mi cabeza decía que tenia que detenerme porque eso significaba que tal vez nuestra amistad de años se viera afectada, pero mi cuerpo suplicaba por el, entonces el pudo darse cuenta y me dijo con voz entrecortada y enronquecida –

- ¿Quieres que me detenga Candy?

- Yo no quiero que te detengas Albert.

Pude darme cuenta de cómo los azules ojos de Albert se obscurecían y brillaban de deseo, entonces me recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarme nuevamente, después sus labios atraparon mi pezón y no pude evitar lanzar un gemido ante una sensación tan placenteramente desconocida para mi, yo torpemente trate de bajar su cremallera pero estaba tan excitada que mis manos no dejaban de temblar, eso aunado a que era la primera vez que me acostaría con alguien, sentía como un fuego se apoderaba por completo de todo mi cuerpo, pero especialmente de mi parte intima, Albert pudo darse cuenta de que yo estaba batallando para bajar la cremallera de sus jeans y sin dejar de besarme me dijo –

- Espera cariño, ahora te ayudo.

Se quito los jeans y pude ver en todo su esplendor lo que debajo de esos pantalones había, la verdad era que era mucho más de lo que yo esperaba, de pronto no sabia que hacer, como actuar, me sentí totalmente como una idiota, entonces el tomo mi mano y la coloco sobre su erección, de pronto fue como si mi cuerpo supiera lo que tenía que hacer y mis dedos comenzaron a deslizarse sobre su sexo y entonces el casi en un gemido me dijo –

- Eres maravillosa Candy, lo haces muy bien.

Eso me excito bastante y seguí acariciando su sexo, de pronto el bajo sus manos y comenzó a acariciar mi abdomen para luego bajar hasta mis muslos, ese simple contacto me hizo temblar como un loca, mi cuerpo se encontraba dominado por el deseo y la ansiedad, sin pensarlo comencé a moverme con algo de desesperación yo quería mas, eso era un hecho y Albert enseguida comprendió y con su lengua comenzó darme placer en mi parte intima.

Eso era demasiado, mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse de manera frenética, sentir la lengua de Albert en el centro de mi intimidad era increíble, nunca imagine que pudiera existir un placer semejante, pero yo quería mas de el, quería que ambos nos fundiéramos, que nos convirtiéramos en uno solo, lo estaba deseando locamente y sin ninguna pena le dije –

- Quiero tenerte dentro de mí.

De pronto vi como su rostro cambiaba y me dijo en tono molesto –

- Candy, no tengo preservativos.

La verdad es que yo tampoco tenía, pues nunca me había visto en una situación semejante, en ese momento me odie por ser tan tonta y no tener aunque sea uno, estuve a punto de decirle que no importaba pero la razón se impuso y le dije-

- Creo que lo mejor será que nos detengamos

- Hay otras formas de seguir Candy.

Nuevamente comenzó a lamer mi intimidad y después introdujo sus dedos en mí, eso fue increíble, después de algunos minutos sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba mientras un tibio líquido salía de mi cuerpo, yo deseaba corresponder de la misma manera entonces me agache y el me dijo –

- Espera cariño, te diré como.

Tomo mi mano y la coloco nuevamente sobre su erección y me dijo como empujar, ya no sentía vergüenza lo hice por algunos minutos mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente hasta que lo escuche gemir mientras decía mi nombre varias veces, de pronto sentí como un liquido tibio salía de el y mojaba mis dedos, entonces el finalmente soltando un suspiro me jalo a su lado y me dijo –

- Eres maravillosa Candy, me gustas mucho

- Albert, tu también me gustas mucho

- Candy ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, no sabía exactamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo, no sabía si hablaba de lo que acababa de pasar o de lo de mi relación con Terry, me quede completamente muda, no le pude responder y nuevamente el me pregunto –

- ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

- Albert yo… no te comprendo

- Perdona, a lo que me refiero es que me hubiera gustado que no tuvieras novio

- Ah, bueno es que tú y yo siempre fuimos tan amigos que…

- Que pensaste que únicamente te miraba con ojos de amigo ¿cierto?

- Cierto

- Mira Candy, tu siempre me has gustado

- Es que tu antes no me dijiste nada

- En varias ocasiones estuve a punto de decírtelo, pero siempre nos interrumpían y luego me fui a estudiar a Londres, yo venía en plan de proponerte algo

- ¿Y ya no? – dije un poco triste

- ¿Y Terry?

- No lo sé tal vez después hable con el

- ¿Cuándo regrese de su viaje? Candy no te veo muy convencida

- Albert es que realmente estoy muy confundida

- ¿Pero porque?

- ¿No crees que esto solo es atracción física?

- Desde luego que es atracción física, pero aparte hay sentimientos Candy, claro hablo por mi no se lo que sientas tu.

Nuevamente que quede sin palabras, no sabía que responder no quería equivocarme, no quería lastimar a Albert si bien era cierto que me sentía verdaderamente excitada con su cercanía, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuales eran ahora mis sentimientos hacía el, la imagen de Terry se me revelaba, el no se merecía lo que yo le estaba haciendo con Albert, pero es que Albert acababa de despertar unos deseos que eran totalmente desconocidos para mi de pronto mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el cuando dándome un tibio beso sobre los labios me dijo –

- Cariño ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar algo?

- Me parece una excelente idea

- Bien entonces creo que sería bueno que nos cambiáramos

- Esta bien.

Me quede perpleja al mirar que Albert se levanto de mi cama sin ninguna pena, tenia un cuerpo que por poco se me salen lo ojos, si de algo estaba segura es de que nunca olvidaría la imagen que acababa de ver, mientras el salía de mi recamara para ir a ducharse, mis manos acariciaron con suavidad mi pubis para recordar la manera en que el me había tocado, ¡cielos! Realmente Albert había despertado en mi cosas hermosas, mi piel olía a el estaba impregnada de su aroma, el recordar la firmeza de su erección sobre mis manos volvía a hacerme sentir excitada, tenia unas ganas enormes de meterme a la ducha con el y que me hiciera el amor, pero moviendo negativamente la cabeza me dirigí al cuarto de baño y me empecé a duchar también, cuando salí escogí un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo y un saco 3 cuartos color verde aqua y unos tacos altos del mismo color del saco, decidí dejar mi cabello suelto y ponerme mi perfume favorito Carolina Herrera 212 SEXI, me maquille un poco quería verme bien para el, ¡por Dios! Me estaba arreglando más de la cuenta, quería ser la mujer mas sexi del planeta para el así como el lo era para mi, de pronto escuche que tocaban a mi puerta y lo vi a el vestido con unos jeans ajustados y una playera tipo polo, se veía guapísimo, sonriendo se me acerco y tomándome por la cintura me dijo –

- Estas preciosa, ese vestido se te mira espectacular, te vez muy sensual

- Tu también te miras bastante bien Albert

- Bien cariño ¿que se te antoja cenar?

- Lo que sea, me da igual

- Pues ¿Qué te parece comida italiana?

- Desde luego, me encanta la comida italiana

- Entonces ¿que te parece si vamos a Players on Madison? Tengo años que no voy ahí

- Desde luego que si vamos.

Mientras subíamos al auto pude darme cuenta de cómo Albert miraba de cuando en cuando mis piernas, eso lejos de hacerme sentir incomoda me hacia sentir halagada, por fin llegamos al restaurante y nos dieron una mesa un poco apartada de los demás comensales, ambos ordenamos unos camarones a la carbonara y una botella de vino blanco seco, de pronto me vino a la mente la imagen de Terry, jamás habíamos ido a comer a ese lugar porque el odiaba la comida italiana siempre me decía – Candy tienes que cuidarte, siempre estas comiendo demasiado y aparte puras cosas que te engordan, la imagen es muy importante - el siempre me encontraba algo que criticarme, también seguido me insinuaba que mis pechos eran muy pequeños me decía que el estaba dispuesto a pagarme una cirugía, la verdad era que estaba harta de que siempre me estuviera criticando de pronto Albert me dijo –

- Eres la mujer mas hermosa y sexi que mis ojos hayan contemplado nunca

- Ay Albert tu siempre tan galante

- Si no lo digo por galantería cariño, lo digo porque es la verdad

- De cualquier manera muchas gracias te agradezco el cumplido

- Candy, tu siempre me has gustado ¿Qué va a pasar ahora con nosotros?

- Albert, yo no se que decirte

- ¿Deseas que olvidemos lo que paso hace un rato?

- Albert, yo también siento cosas por ti, pero no se exactamente que es

- ¿Vas a seguir tu relación con Terry?

- Yo no se que decirte

- Bueno será mejor que cenemos antes de que se enfrié la pasta – menciono Albert en tono un poco desenfadado.

Estuvimos un muy buen rato en el restaurante hasta que después de comer la deliciosa pasta ordenamos un delicioso tiramisú, con Albert podía comer sin remordimientos, la verdad era que parecíamos una pareja de enamorados porque el me daba de su postre y yo le daba del mío, cuando casi lo habíamos terminado casi todo nos retiramos y Albert detuvo el auto en una farmacia, me dijo que tenia que comprar algunas cosas personales a lo que yo no le di mucha importancia y me quede esperando en el auto escuchando música, salió con una bolsa llena de cosas pero yo decidí no preguntarle nada, de pronto detuvo el auto en medio de la carretera y con sus fuertes brazos me rodeo y me dijo –

- Cariño, quiero consentirte

- ¿Y se puede saber que tienes planeado hacer?

- Yo estoy dispuesto hacer cosas que ni te imaginas, claro si me lo permites

- Pues veras… soy una mujer demasiado exigente ¿crees poder complacerme?

- ¿Te parece si me dejas intentarlo?

- Su voz sonaba aterradoramente seductora, tanto que hizo que mi piel se erizara, por supuesto que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que sus manos me tocaran, que recorrieran cada milímetro de mi piel, entonces el sonriendo de medio lado arranco nuevamente el auto y no paro hasta que llegamos a casa, en cuanto abrí la puerta me recargo sobre la puerta y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente el cuello, después fue bajando poco a poco hasta atrapar con su boca mi pezón después me tomo entre sus brazos y cargándome hasta mi recamara me recostó sobre la cama y con sus manos comenzó a acariciar mis muslos, yo casi sin darme cuenta solté un gemido de aprobación, entonces sin perder mas el tiempo arque mi espalda para apretarme a el, pues me sentía demasiado caliente, sentía como un fuego consumía todo mi cuerpo.

De pronto Albert con tranquilidad comenzó a acariciar mi intimidad mientras su lengua jugueteaba apasionada con la mía, era tan maravilloso sentirlo así tan cerca, tan excitado de pronto el se alejo un poco de mi y mirándome fijamente me dijo –

- Te miras tan sensual, tan preciosa, no sabes cuanto añoro hacerte mía

- Pues hazlo Albert, porque yo muero de ganas porque me tomes entre tus brazos y me hagas tuya

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mi, veras que no te vas a arrepentir mi vida.

Mire como Albert me acariciaba lentamente, era tan delicioso lo que me hacia sentir con cuidado me quito el vestido y luego comenzó a succionar nuevamente mis pezones, yo sentía que iba explotar de placer, sentía la tibieza de su lengua sobre mis pechos necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mi, esta vez no me importaba que no trajera preservativo no iba perderme la oportunidad de sentirlo dentro de mi, no quería razonar solamente quería sentir, de mis labios escapo un –

- Hazme tuya Albert por favor.

El encantado saco de sus pantalones un pequeño sobre donde había un preservativo y bajando su cremallera se lo puso y fue entonces que mirándome fijamente empujo sobre mi con sumo cuidado al darse cuenta que era mi primera vez, yo estaba mas que preparada para recibirlo entonces cuando lo sentí dentro casi grito de placer, era maravilloso tenerlo dentro de mi, de mis labios escapo un –

- Esto se siente realmente maravilloso Albert sigue por favor…ahg

- ¿Te gusta cariño? Pregunto el sin dejar de mover la cadera y empujando

- Si Albert, me encanta por favor no pares, me estas volviendo loca.

Albert siguió empujando por algunos minutos mas hasta que sintió mis uñas enterrarse en su fuerte espalda seguidas de un fuerte gemido, el supo que finalmente yo había tenido un orgasmo, entonces fue el turno de el, siguió moviéndose hasta alcanzar finalmente el clímax.

Después me quede profundamente dormida sobre su desnudo y fuerte pecho, era maravilloso lo que habíamos pasado, ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto, no hacia falta los hechos hablaban por si solos, yo únicamente disfrutaba del delicioso aroma que despedía el cuerpo de el, era como un hermoso sueño, una anhelada fantasía de juventud que finalmente se me estaba cumpliendo, no quería pensar en el futuro, no quería pensar en mi relación con Terry, yo solo quería disfrutar de ese mágico y maravilloso momento que acababa de tener con Albert.

No habíamos salido en toda la semana, llevábamos prácticamente 6 días completos haciendo el amor por cada uno de los rincones de la casa, en la cocina, en la bañera, en la recamara, en la sala, en el comedor inclusive en el piso, todo era tan maravilloso, hasta que de pronto recordé a snowbell y dije en tono mortificado –

- Albert, ni siquiera hemos salido por snowbell ¡cielos! ¿Qué pensara la sra. Elroy?

- Bueno, supongo que pensara que hemos estado haciendo el amor como locos

- ¡Dios mío ni lo digas! Porque me va a dar mucha pena verla a la cara

- Jajajajajaja ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que porque?

- Ella sabe perfectamente que tengo novio y…

- Claro me olvidaba de eso

- Albert no te enojes por favor

- Candy, ahora que lo mencionas ¿Qué va a pasar con el imbécil de tu novio?

- Albert yo…

- ¿vas a seguir con el?

- Es que no se como decirle que ya no deseo estar con el

- Pues así como me lo estas diciendo ahora mismo a mi cariño, además el ni siquiera te ha llamado ¿Qué clase de novio es ese?

- Albert, disfruto mucho cuando estamos juntos, pero me gustaría saber que sientes por mi

- No puedo creer lo que me estas preguntando cariño

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿de verdad hace falta que te diga que es lo que siento por ti?

- Pues si Albert, quiero escucharlo

- TE AMO CANDY WHITE, te he amado desde que éramos unos chiquillos, no sabes las veces que soñé con tenerte entre mis brazos, las veces que he añorado tus dulces labios, la tibieza de tu cuerpo, te he deseado como no tienes una idea, me dolió mucho saber que eres novia de ese imbécil, quiero que seas únicamente mía, te quiero solo para mi ¿comprendes? amo tu manera de comer, tu manera de reír, tu manera de disfrutar la vida, tu manera de hacer el amor, amo cada rincón de tu cuerpo, ahora dime ¿que es lo que sientes tu por mi?

- Albert yo… creo que siempre te he amado también

- ¿Crees? o ¿estas segura? Porque yo estoy completamente seguro

- Estoy segura de que te amo, me vuelves loca con tus caricias, cuando te fuiste te confieso que me quede bastante desilusionada de que no te me declararas

- Pues bien cariño, ahora que todo esta claro me gustaría saber si ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Oh Albert, yo desde luego que deseo ser tu novia

- Bien entonces no se diga mas, en cuanto el tarado de Terry vuelva ¿me prometes que hablaras con el?

- Te lo prometo mi amor

- Entonces ¿te parece bien si vamos a seguir buscando el lugar para instalar la clínica veterinaria?

- Desde luego que si mi amor.

Gracias a

Paloma

CandyFan72

Fariill

Olenka

Ya saben chicas lo prometido es deuda, que bueno que les esta gustando la historia, me encanta consentirlas.

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Después de volver a hacer el amor y dormir un rato más, finalmente nos levantamos y nos vestimos para salir a buscar nuevamente el lugar donde Albert instalaría la clínica y desde luego a ir por snowbell, no sabía que pretexto inventarle a la sra. Elroy para justificar mi desaparición por 6 días, tal vez seria bueno decirle que me había resfriado y había tenido fiebre, bueno en realidad si había tenido fiebre pero Albert se había encargado de calmarla, el solo recordar la manera en que apagaba el fuego de mi cuerpo hizo que mi piel se volviera a erizar nuevamente, cuando termine de vestirme salí y me dirigí a la sala ahí estaba Albert cómodamente sentado sobre el enorme sofá, esta vez llevaba unos pantalones de vestir que me permitían ver perfectamente su enorme delantera, no podía evitar que mis ojos miraran lo enorme que era, digo cualquier mujer con buen gusto se daría el lujo de fantasear con un hombre así, sonreí traviesamente porque yo no solamente fantaseaba con el, si no que cada fantasía que tenía, Albert con gusto la cumplía.

Mis pensamientos fueron de pronto interrumpidos por el insistente timbrar del teléfono, me apresure a contestar y era Terry al otro lado de la línea quien en tono algo molesto me dijo –

- ¡Vaya! Hasta que te dignas a contestarme, al parecer estas demasiado ocupada con tu amiguito el gay

- Hola Terry ¿me podrías hacer el enorme favor de dejar de decir que Albert es gay? Y déjame decirte que hemos estado saliendo a buscar un lugar para que Albert instale la clínica veterinaria

- Mira pecas, me importa un soberano cacahuate si tu dichoso amigo esta buscando un palacio para sus malditos animales, a mi lo que me importa es saber porque demonios no contestas mis llamadas en el móvil o contestas en el chat los miles de recados que te he dejado en el facebook ¿me quieres explicar que demonios esta pasando contigo?

- Terry, tenemos que hablar

- Ja no me digas, ya lo creo que tenemos que hablar Candy White y muy seriamente, cuando regrese de mi viaje no quiero saber que ese maldito imbécil esta viviendo contigo ¿me entiendes? Te lo prohíbo terminantemente

- ¿Con que derecho me prohíbes tu a mi algo? Además Albert y yo siempre hemos sido muy amigos y compartido todo, el ahora no tiene donde quedarse y por eso justamente le ofrecí mi casa

- Mira pecas no voy a seguir discutiendo contigo por teléfono y claro que tengo derecho de prohibirte la amistad de ese maldito gay, te lo prohíbo ¿me entiendes? Me lo da el derecho de ser tu novio ¿te parece poco? y el hecho de que no tenga donde quedarse no es tu problema y mucho menos el mío, quiero que se aleje de ti para siempre ¿me oyes? Te prohíbo que sigas siendo su amiga

- Mira Terry Grandchester tu a mi no me prohíbes nada, ya estoy harta de que todo lo que hago te parezca mal

- Candy White…

- Adiós idiota.

Cuando colgué el teléfono estaba temblando de coraje ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo la manera tan grosera y déspota en que Terry me trataba? De pronto di un salto al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura, sentía que mi rostro ardía cuando Albert comenzó a darme pequeños besos en la mejilla diciéndome –

- Te miras tan hermosa con el rostro molesto ¿puedo hacer algo para contentarte cariño?

- Albert, perdón es que Terry es un imbécil

- Bueno eso yo ya lo sabía

- De verdad que no se como aguante tanto tiempo siendo su novia, ahora mas que nunca estoy dispuesta a terminar mi relación con el ¿sabes que me pidió el muy tonto?

- ¿Qué te pidió?

- Que cuando el regresara no quería saber que seguías viviendo aquí ¿cómo se atreve? Y además…

- ¿Además que cariño?

- No quiere que tu y yo sigamos siendo amigos

- Pues vamos a complacerlo

- ¿Cómo dices?

- A mi me agrada la idea de dejar de ser tu amigo

- Pero Albert…

- Claro no me malentiendas cariño, yo quiero ser algo mas para ti, quiero ser tu amante, tu novio, quiero que seas alguien mas importarte en mi vida

- Albert ¿acaso te volviste loco?

- Creo que siempre estuve loco por ti cariño, pero de unos días para acá estoy completamente desquiciado de amor y deseo por ti ¿Qué me dices preciosa?

- Yo encantada, pero primero tengo que hablar con Terry y aparte tenemos que arreglar otras cosas, como la clínica que se yo

- Por supuesto que si, te quiero solo para mi espero que no te moleste que sea un novio egoísta, a mi no me gusta compartir como a Terry, yo no te compartiría ni con un gay jajajajajaja

- Ay Albert, eres un travieso mejor vamos por snowbell ¿quieres?

- Claro, vamos porque si no soy capaz de arrancarte en estos momentos la ropa y hacerte unas cuantas cosas que me he pasado imaginando.

Nos dirigimos a la casa de la sra. Elroy, los chicos nos recibieron muy contentos pero enseguida preguntaron –

- Candy ¿no estabas en casa?

- Hola chicos, lo que pasa es que hemos estado saliendo para ver donde va Albert a instalar la clínica

- Pues es muy raro, porque tu auto siempre estuvo afuera de tu casa y además a veces se escuchaban ruidos extraños ¿estabas enferma?

- Bueno Stear, Candy se resfrió un poco y le dio algo de fiebre, yo le estuve dando un poco de medicamento para que se mejorara

- Lo bueno es que eres Dr. Albert y sabes que recetarle, así cuando la abuela Elroy se enferme le darás de la misma medicina que le diste a Candy ¿verdad?

Albert no pudo evitar atragantarse y yo aparte de sentir que se me subieron todos los colores al rostro por poco y suelto una enorme carcajada, solo de imaginar a Albert dándole el mismo tratamiento a la sra. Elroy para bajar la fiebre, entonces Albert tomando un poco de aire dijo –

- Bueno Archie soy medico veterinario, no de personas pero Candy ya esta mejor

- ¿Dónde esta tu abuela Anthony? pregunte

- Esta dándole de comer a snowbell, ella se ha portado muy bien

- Gracias por cuidarla chicos, me siento sumamente apenada por haberla dejado tanto tiempo con uds.

- Candy no digas eso, snowbell es también nuestra mascota y la queremos mucho

- Lo sé chicos, gracias Stear ¿podrías hacer el favor de llamar a tu abuela?

- Claro que si Candy, pasen por favor.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a la sala de la sra. Elroy mire que Albert traía una pequeña marca en el cuello, por poco y me tropiezo por la impresión de verle el pequeño morete, jamás imagine que yo sería capaz de hacer una cosa semejante, en fin estos últimos días había hecho cosas que en mi vida había imaginado hacer, con Albert todo era diferente, lo tocaba de maneras inimaginables, llegamos hasta donde estaba la sra. Elroy y ella sonriendo nos saludo muy amable me dijo que si ya me sentía mejor de salud, por Dios sentía que mi cara estaba mas roja que un tomate, a ella si que no podía engañarla, así que solamente asentí en forma afirmativa, ella me dijo que le daba mucho gusto por mi.

Cuando salimos de casa de la sra. Elroy nos dirigimos a mi auto y arrancamos rumbo a una inmobiliaria donde Albert había hecho una cita para ver un lugar cerca de un lago, cuando íbamos en plena carretera le pedí a Albert que detuviera un momento el auto y de mi bolso saque un poco de maquillaje, el me miro un poco extrañado y me pregunto –

- Cariño ¿acaso me pediste que detuviera el auto para maquillarte?

- En realidad a quien voy a maquillar es a ti mi amor

- ¿Qué? Ni lo pienses, creo que te he demostrado de sobra que no soy gay

- Jajajajaja de eso no me queda la menor duda, es solo que sin querer mira la marca que te he dejado

- Wow mi preciosa pequeña, pero mira nada más quien diría que eres tan apasionada ¿eh? ¿y que pretendes hacer con el maquillaje?

- Ahora mismo lo veras.

Comencé a maquillar con cuidado la marca hasta que por fin se cubrió por completo, Albert parecía un gatito con los ojos cerrados y ronroneando mientras yo me encargaba de cubrir la marca, cuando por fin termine el me tomo nuevamente por el mentón y me dio un prologando y muy apasionado beso que hizo que mi entrañas se contrajeran de deseo, de pronto escuchamos un ruido que nos interrumpió, parecía como un chillido, Albert y yo pusimos mas atención y nos bajamos con mucho cuidado del auto, snowbell no dejaba de ladrar desesperada y corrió hacia unos matorrales nosotros fuimos detrás de ella y vimos que un pequeño mapache estaba echado sobre la hierba con un ojito cerrado, me acerque para tratar de tomarlo entre mis brazos se le veía tan desvalido que estuve a punto de soltar el llanto, no tendría ni un año siquiera pero Albert se me adelanto y lo tomo con sumo cuidado y nos dirigimos al auto, Albert siempre cargaba con un pequeño maletín donde traía lo indispensable para curar algún animal.

Yo me comunique a la inmobiliaria para cambiar la cita para mas tarde, nos regresamos a casa y ahí Albert le inyecto un poco de anestesia para que se tranquilizara y así poder revisarlo mejor, vimos que tenia el ojo inflamado y una sustancia blancuzca le supuraba, Albert me dijo que no era tan grave que se trataba de una fuerte infección que le inyectaría un antibiótico y lo dejaríamos descansar en una enorme cama que tenía para mi snowbell, ambos decidimos llamarlo Clink, era un hermoso animal tenía la cara tan tierna, snowbell no dejaba de rondarlo se acercaba con cuidado y lo olfateaba, entonces Albert me dijo –

- Cariño, será mejor que vayamos a comprar una jaula para Clink, aunque es un animal pequeño, no deja de ser salvaje y puede que no le agrade que snowbell lo este olfateando a cada rato, no sabemos como vaya a reaccionar

- Albert ¿Qué va a pasar con Clink cuando se mejore?

- ¿Quieres quedártelo Candy?

- Me gustaría, yo lo cuidaría muy bien

- Veremos como se siente en este ambiente cariño, el es un animalito del bosque

- Tienes razón.

Se llego la hora de ir a la inmobiliaria y cuando por fin llegamos nos recibió una mujer joven elegantemente vestida llamada Annie Britter, nos mostró un lugar verdaderamente hermoso, Albert y yo estábamos fascinados pues era una casa preciosa no tan grande pero tampoco tan pequeña que contaba con un hermoso jardín y un enorme garaje donde podríamos acondicionar para la clínica veterinaria, desde ahí se podía observar un hermoso paisaje había un precioso lago Albert volteo a verme y mostrándome esa sonrisa tan cautivadoramente irresistible me dijo en forma afirmativa –

- Esto es precisamente lo que yo andaba buscando para instalar la clínica cariño, es perfecta

- ¿Entonces que me dice señor…

- White, Albert de White porque soy de ella ¿sabe ud. srita?

Verdaderamente Albert era el hombre más ocurrente y divertido que podía existir sobre la tierra, yo sentí que mi rostro se ponía tan rojo como un tomate, la srita. Me miro con expresión divertida y sonriendo le dijo a Albert –

- Pues bien Sr. Albert White ¿le gusta el lugar?

- Desde luego que me gusta, es justo lo que mi novia y yo estábamos buscando

- Pues me agrada cumplir con sus expectativas y eso que todavía no les muestro la recamara principal, estoy segura que su novia y ud. quedaran enamorados de ella síganme por favor.

Sin decir una palabra mas, subimos a la segunda planta y vimos una habitación enorme, estaba decorada exquisitamente con una recamara preciosa y una hermosa sala, el baño era verdaderamente una belleza, si Albert en mi pequeña casa cumplía todas las fantasías que se me ocurrían definitivamente teníamos que estrenar ese precioso cuarto de baño, contaba con un enorme jacuzzi y un espejo gigantesco, Albert me sonrió coqueto y sentí como si me estuviera desnudando con la mirada, estaba segura de que el al igual que yo estaría fantaseando es que de verdad que el imaginarme haciendo el amor en el jacuzzi con el hacia que mi cuerpo comenzara a sentirse caliente nuevamente, entonces Albert dijo –

- Pues si antes no tenía ninguna duda, viendo esta preciosa habitación definitivamente me termine de enamorar de esta casa ¿Qué opinas tú cariño?

Yo estaba encantada con la idea de que Albert comprara esa belleza de casa, pero ahora venia lo mejor, el precio obviamente esa casa costaría millones y aunque yo tenia mis ahorros y estaba segura de que Albert también, esa casa seguramente costaría muchísimo dinero, no es que yo quisiera desanimar a Albert pero si tenía que ser realista, tal vez si deseábamos hacer el amor en ese precioso lugar bastaría con entrar a escondidas y hacer nuestras fantasías realidad, seguramente eso sería muy emocionante, de pronto Albert interrumpió mis pensamiento volviendo a preguntarme –

- Cariño ¿te gusta la casa?

- Claro que si, Albert es solo que…

- Srita Britter ¿le importaría dejarme un momento a solas con esta preciosa dama?

- Desde luego que no Sr. White, tómense el tiempo que consideren necesario, los espero abajo en la sala

- Muchas gracias, Srita Britter le agradezco mucho.

La gentil dama salió y en cuanto Albert y yo quedamos a solas el me dijo –

- ¿Qué pasa Candy?

- Es que no le has preguntado a la Srita. Britter por el precio

- Cariño, tu no te preocupes por eso

- ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar Albert? Esta casa seguramente cuesta una fortuna

- ¿y eso que?

- Albert, yo estoy dispuesta a compartir mis ahorros contigo pero…

- Jajajajajajajaja ay cariño, me encantas

- No le veo la gracia por ningún lado Albert

- ¿Sabes una cosa cariño?

- ¿Qué cosa? Dime que es tan chistoso

- Mi dulce Candy dime una cosa ¿tu crees que si yo no tuviera el dinero suficiente para comprar esta casa habría perdido mi tiempo viniendo a ver algo que no puedo comprar?

- ¿Pero tú de donde tienes dinero?

- Yo también soy un excelente administrador Candy, veras cuando mis padres murieron me dejaron una pequeña fortuna que mi tutor se encargo de enseñarme a manejar y hacer crecer, el se encargo de enseñarme a hacer buenas inversiones, pero yo jamás deje de hacer lo que mas amaba, que era estudiar para medico veterinario

- ¿Te refieres al Sr. Johnson?

- Así es hermosa, como George vio que realmente me gustaba lo que estaba estudiando el se dedico a hacer crecer la pequeña fortuna que me dejaron mis padres y yo me pude dedicar de lleno a mis estudios

- ¿Por qué jamás me lo dijiste Albert?

- Porque quería decírtelo personalmente, porque mi sueño siempre ha sido compartir todo contigo Candy, porque desde que venia en el avión no sabía como decirte que añoraba buscar una casa para compartirla juntos al igual que cada sueño, cada logro, cada fantasía ¿tu sabes la de cosas que se me antoja hacer ahora mismo es ese cuarto de baño?

- Albert por favor…

- Vamos pequeña, yo se que a ti también se te están ocurriendo muchas fantasías que estoy mas que dispuesto a hacerlas realidad.

Dios esto verdaderamente hacia que mi sangre hirviera de deseo, mire como Albert metió una de sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de vestir y pude mirar que estaba excitado, su erección no dejaba lugar a dudas, me tomo por la cintura y luego de recargarme sobre la enorme puerta comenzó a acariciar con desesperación mi trasero y luego me susurro al oído –

- Te deseo Candy, quiero hacerte mía en este preciso momento mmm hueles deliciosa, puedo sentir que estas tan excitada como yo, tócame un poco

- Albert, nos va a descubrir la Srita. Britter

- Ay que rico ¿no te emociona eso? anda tócame cariño.

Yo estaba mas que extasiada de escuchar como su tono de voz se volvía tan seductoramente ronco y sus azules ojos brillaban de manera diferente, la piel de Albert se sentía tan bien, olía tan bien, sus músculos estaban mas que tensos y entonces no pude evitar bajar mi mano y comenzar a acariciar su enorme erección, sentía como el movía sus caderas hacia mi cuerpo y un delicioso escalofrió se comenzó a apoderar de mi espalda mil emociones me embargaban, estaba a punto de ceder no me importaba que nos descubriera la agente de bienes raíces, cuando de pronto mi móvil comenzó a sonar con insistencia, me separe con desgano de Albert y después de soltar un enorme suspiro conteste lo mas tranquila que pude –

- ¿Hola?

- Hola Candy ¿se puede saber donde diantres te encuentras?

- Estoy en las afueras de Lakewood

- ¿Estas sola?

- No, estoy con Albert venimos a ver una casa para su clínica

- Aja su dichosa clínica ¿Qué no fui lo suficientemente claro contigo Candy?

- No se a que te refieres

- Caray pecas, yo pensé que eras lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender que te quiero lejos de ese imbécil

- Mira Terry, no se porque cambiaste de repente de opinión respecto a Albert, antes de irte dijiste que no te molestaba en lo mas mínimo que el se quedara conmigo

- Tal vez sea porque en el tiempo que el se ha estado quedando en tu casa no te preocupas por llamarme ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando contigo Candy?

- No esta pasando nada Terry, es solo que recuerda que estoy de vacaciones y quiero disfrutar de mi mejor amigo además estuvimos separados por tanto tiempo que… tenemos muchas cosas que compartir ¿Por qué te es tan difícil entender eso?

De pronto mientras yo estaba hablando por el móvil con Terry sentí que Albert se colocaba detrás de mi y comenzaba a besar mi cuello y después deslizando sus dedos largos y delgados comenzó a acariciar mis pechos luego con sus palmas los cubrió y sentí como mis pezones se comenzaba a endurecer al sentir como Albert comenzaba a dibujar pequeñas formas en mis pechos yo casi grito por el placer que estaba percibiendo al sentir las manos de Albert cubriendo mis senos y aparte sentir su erección entre mi trasero y su lengua tibia rozando mi cuello, de pronto la voz de Terry me volvió a la realidad cuando me pregunto –

- Candy ¿te sientes bien?

- Yo… eh si ¿Por qué? ¿me decías?

- Estos últimos minutos yo no te he estado diciendo nada y te escucho un poco agitada ¿estas sola?

- Eh… si ¿Por qué?

- ¿Segura?

- Si segura

- ¿Dónde esta tu amiguito?

- El… ehmmm ¿te refieres a Albert?

- ¿Podría estarme refiriendo a alguien más?

- No, claro que no, el creo que esta abajo arreglando lo del contrato o algo así.

Cielos, después de todo no estaba tan equivocada porque Albert si estaba abajo pero entre mis piernas y haciéndome vibrar de placer, entonces Terry me dijo nuevamente –

- Candy, voy a adelantar mi viaje, regreso pasado mañana

- ¿pero porque tan pronto? Dijiste que regresarías en 15 días aún te queda una semana mas por estar fuera

- Pensé que te daría gusto escuchar que volvería antes, pero ya veo que no

- No es eso Terry es que… ahg

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No es que creo que me pique con algo

- Pues ten cuidado, bueno entonces ya lo sabes nos vemos pasado mañana ¿ok?

- Esta bien Terry, nos vemos luego.

Cuando Albert salió de debajo de mi vestido yo estaba completamente mojada, era increíble lo que acaba de suceder, había tenido un orgasmo hablando con mi disque novio y ese orgasmo me lo había provocado mi mejor amigo y encima estaba en un lugar donde en cualquier momento nos hubieran podido descubrir entonces Albert me dijo con el rostro de quien comete una enorme travesura –

- ¿Entonces que dices cariño? ¿la compramos o quieres que te siga convenciendo?

- Definitivamente la compramos.

CONTINUARA…

Muchas gracias chicas por cada uno de sus comentarios, ya saben que escribo para uds. y de verdad es un placer leer cada uno de sus comentarios.

Mayra Exitosa (que detalle el tuyo de ofrecer firmas)

Angie Ardley

Faby Andley

Blackcat2010

Paloma

Rose de Grandchester

Josie

Nadia M Andrew

Sabrina Weasley

Elisa

LizvetArdray

CandyFan 72

Olenka

Farill

Perdón si olvido alguna, pero de verdad que cada uno de sus comentarios los leo y me sacan una enorme sonrisa, doy también las gracias a quien me lee anónimamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Finalmente bajamos a la sala donde vimos sentada a la Srita. Britter revisando algunos documentos y luego se volvió para mirarnos y sonriendo amablemente nos pregunto –

- ¿Y bien Sr. White que decidieron? ¿logro convencer a su novia?

- Si, Srita. Britter inclusive quisiera saber si tiene los documentos listos para firmar y ya fuera de broma mi nombre y apellido son William Albert Andrew

- Bien pues entonces comenzare a corregir los documentos la mayoría ya esta prácticamente preparado

- Pues entonces no se diga mas, yo también vengo preparado.

Mientras Albert y la Srita. Britter arreglaban lo de la casa yo salí a caminar rumbo al lago en compañía de snowbell, aquel lugar era precioso y además el recordar lo que hacia unos instantes habíamos vivido Albert y yo hizo nuevamente que el calor de mi cuerpo aumentara, pero el recordar la llamada de Terry me hizo sentir sumamente mal ¿que diablos me estaba sucediendo? Esa no era yo, estaba teniendo un comportamiento sumamente ligero, lo correcto hubiera sido que me comportara de manera diferente, tenia que haberme dado mi lugar, tenía que haber esperado a que Terry regresara para terminar con el, pero es que Albert de verdad despertó a la mujer dormida y apasionada que había dentro de mi ¿ Y Albert que pensaría de mi? ¿Cómo iba yo a enfrentar a Terry? Mi mente estaba verdaderamente confundida, no por que estuviera dudando de mis sentimientos hacia Albert, ellos los tenia muy claros, pero… ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Terry que nuestra relación se había terminado? ¿Qué motivo le daría? Mi cabeza estaba hecha un verdadero lío.

De pronto vi que snowbell corría hacia el lado opuesto y vi que se dirigía hacia Albert, el se miraba muy sexy con sus pantalones de vestir y su camisa un poco abierta del pecho y entonces pensé – es que diantres cualquier mujer con sangre caliente en las venas no dudaría ni tantito en caer rendida a sus pies - moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa sonreí luego de pensar – hasta snowbell al verlo se olvido de mi para correr a sus brazos.

Luego observe como la pequeña bola de pelos se echaba a su lado para luego comenzar a rodarse, entonces Albert después de juguetear unos momentos con ella dijo –

- ¿Qué te parece cariño? Al parecer snowbell esta muy contenta con nuestra adquisición, será un hogar maravilloso para los tres ¿no crees?

- Claro que si mi amor ¿ya quedo todo listo?

- Faltaron algunos detalles, pero mañana estarán mas que listos

- ¿Entonces te parece bien si regresamos?

- ¿Por qué tan pronto Candy? pensé que quizá querrías ir a celebrar a algún lugar

- Es que… ¿sabes? tengo pendiente por clink, recuerda que lo dejamos solo

- Bueno, te propongo una cosa

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Pasamos a comprar algo para cenar y así disfrutamos de una deliciosa velada y no descuidamos a clink ni a snowbell ¿te agrada la idea?

- Por supuesto que si Albert

- Entonces vamos pues cariño.

Cuando iba en el auto me sentía muy incomoda, en otros tiempos cuando Albert era únicamente mi mejor amigo le hubiera contado como me sentía para que el me pudiera dar algún consejo, ahora resultaría realmente muy estúpido por mi parte decirle a Albert – necesito que me digas como debo de enfrentar a Terry y decirle que me acosté contigo porque estoy locamente enamorada de ti – no sabia de que hablar con el cuando antes teníamos tantos temas en común, al parecer Albert lo noto porque no tardo en preguntarme –

- ¿Qué pasa contigo cariño? Desde que salimos de la casa y hablaste con Terry estas bastante callada

- No pasa nada Albert, estoy bien te lo aseguro

- Candy, necesito que seas muy honesta conmigo por favor ¿te sientes culpable por lo que ha estado pasando entre nosotros?

- Claro que no Albert ¿Cómo crees?

- Candy, no me mientas, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te sientes mal por lo que hicimos, sientes que has traicionado la confianza de Terry ¿o me equivoco?

- Es que yo no soy una mujer así Albert, o al menos no pensé que lo fuera

- Cariño, el amor es así, realmente nunca sabemos como vamos a reaccionar, a veces hacemos cosas que ni siquiera soñamos con hacer

- Albert ¿Qué piensas tu de mi?

- Que eres la mujer mas apasionada que he conocido en mi vida

- ¿Y has conocido muchas?

- ¿Eso que importancia tiene?

- Para mi la tiene

- Cariño lo único que debe de importante es que desde hace años estoy enamorado de ti y que en lo único que pensaba cuando estaba en Londres era en terminar mi carrera para venir a reunirme contigo y declararte abiertamente mis sentimientos

- Lo se, soy una idiota por querer saber si has estado con muchas mujeres cuando al estar conmigo me has demostrado de sobra que eres un hombre muy experimentado, es mas que obvio que has estado con muchas

- Cariño, por favor no te pongas celosa, esas mujeres nunca tuvieron importancia en mi vida y la verdad es que no quiero mentirte y decirte que siempre fui un santo

- Es que… cielos ¿Por qué Uds. los hombres son tan diferentes de nosotras las mujeres? Mira, te pongo mi ejemplo tu has sido el primero en mi vida ¿y sabes porque? Porque yo siempre me prometí que el día que me entregara a un hombre sería por amor y no únicamente por satisfacer una necesidad fisiológica, tal vez creas que soy una imbécil que todavía cree en cuentos rosas, pero no puedo evitar ser una mujer exageradamente romántica

- Candy, yo no te estoy recriminando nada

- Tal vez porque no tengas nada que recriminarme ¿no te parece? A ver dime una cosa y se honesto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo me hubiera entregado a Terry antes de que tú llegaras? ¿Qué hubieras pensado si cuando llegaste a casa te hubiera dicho – Albert fíjate que ya tengo relaciones con Terry y estoy muy emocionada, anda contéstame y se honesto.

Mire como el rostro de Albert se ponía serio, esta conversación se estaba saliendo de toda lógica y yo era quien había empezado a discutir con el, tal vez en el fondo lo culpaba por haberme portado tan débil con el, tal vez estaba molesta conmigo y quería desquitarme con el, no lo se, lo único que si sabia era que estaba muy enojada, pero Albert no tenía ninguna culpa por el mal humor que me empezaba a invadir, finalmente soltando un fuerte suspiro y aparcando el coche en una calle algo solitaria dijo –

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

- Si, por favor quiero saber – conteste en tono molesto y con los brazos cruzados

- Bien, pues por principio de cuentas no creo que me hubieras dicho así tal cual las cosas, sin embargo te confieso que no habría dado de brincos, pero no te juzgaría por que yo no soy quien para hacerlo, pero suponiendo que así hubiese sucedido y tu me hubieras dicho que te habías entregado a el por amor creo que me habría conformado con ser únicamente tu amigo, pero si aún después de entregarte a el hubieras mostrado el mínimo de interés hacia mi, créeme cariño que eso no me hubiera importado y habría luchado por conseguir tu amor ¿y sabes porque? Porque aparte de desear tu cuerpo, deseo tu alma, tu corazón tu espíritu, porque TE AMO.

De mis ojos empezaron a correr algunas lagrimas y me abrace a el, me sentía como una tonta, Albert siempre me había escuchado, siempre me había apoyado en mis momentos mas difíciles, el siempre me resulto muy atractivo, divertido e inteligente, pero siempre estuvo rodeado de chicas lindas y populares y eso me molestaba mucho, ahora lo reconocía, odiaba que el me tratara únicamente como su mejor amiga, tal vez en el fondo por eso me hice novia de Terry, quería ver la reacción de Albert al enterarse, de pronto sentí como sus labios empezaron a besar los míos, yo no tenia remedio, solo bastaba con que Albert comenzara a besarme y todo se me olvidaba como por arte de magia.

Nuestro pasional beso fue interrumpido por snowbell quien ladro desesperada y vimos un oficial recargado en la ventanilla y sonriendo nos dijo –

- Lamento interrumpir su… tierno beso pero… creo que no es el lugar correcto ¿saben? podría ponerles una pequeña multa por faltas a la moral

- Buenas noches oficial, no creo que un simple beso este tipificado como faltas a la moral pero…no se preocupe nosotros ya nos vamos o ¿de verdad va a multarnos?

- Esta bien joven, pueden irse pero para la próxima tendré que sancionarlos

- Gracias oficial es Ud. una persona muy comprensiva.

Nunca en mi vida había escuchado en Albert un tono por demás sarcástico, ambos sonreímos y entonces Albert arranco nuevamente el auto, finalmente llegamos a un restaurante de comida china y como no queríamos tardarnos en regresar pedimos un Chop suey de salmón con verduras y algunos rollitos primavera, compramos una botella de vino blanco para acompañar y cuando llegamos vimos a clink plácidamente dormido sobre la cama de snowbell, Albert se le acerco para poder revisarlo mejor y me dijo –

- Mira Candy, clink ya esta mucho mejor la infeccion esta cediendo y lo inflamado de su ojo ya se le bajo

- Oh Albert que alegría ¿crees que sería bueno que le preparara un poco de fruta para que cene?

- Si cariño, es una excelente idea

- Bien, entonces mientras yo preparo la cena de clink y de snowbell ¿tú te encargas de poner la mesa?

- Ok cariño, pero antes voy a darme una ducha rápida.

Mientras Albert ser retiraba a su habitación, me quede embobada admirando su fuerte y poderosa espalda, cuando termine de preparar la cena de snowbell y de clink me dirigí a mi habitación y me dispuse a tomar también una ducha rápida, mientras me desvestía note que en mi entrepierna tenia una pequeña marca y tuve un poco de escalofríos al recordar quien era el culpable de aquella marca, al parecer Albert había sido mucho mas cuidadoso que yo, al ponerla en otro lado, era imposible no pensar en mi comportamiento los últimos días, estaba totalmente fuera de control, la verdad me sentía como una brasa porque solo bastaba con que Albert soplara un poco y en automático mi cuerpo se encendía, cuando termine de ducharme, no se porque tome un conjunto de lencería de encaje color negro y aparte un liguero y unas medias, me puse una minifalda y una blusa elegante de seda color cereza y unos tacones altos, me puse un poco de brillo en los labios para después poner un poco de mi perfume favorito y por último decidí dejar mi cabello suelto, me eche una ultima mirada en el espejo y sonreí satisfecha.

Cuando salí de la habitación y me dirigí al comedor vi que la mesa ya estaba puesta y que tanto snowbell como clink estaban cenando, me quede sorprendida de ver como los dos animalitos se estaban llevando muy bien, puesto que clink no hacía por atacar a snowbell ni viceversa, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue que no vi a Albert por ningún lado, lo llame pero la casa estaba completamente silenciosa, solamente se escuchaba el ruido de mis tacones, cuando de repente vi que Albert entraba con un enorme arreglo floral lleno de rosas, lilis y gerberas y me dijo –

- ¡Sorpresa! Bueno aunque debo de confesar que el sorprendido soy yo ¿siempre si quieres ir a festejar?

- Bueno quedamos con que festejaríamos aquí

- Bueno es que… te miras preciosa

- Gracias Albert, me arregle para ti

- Me halagas mucho cariño, yo me siento un verdadero tonto - dijo señalando su playera sport y sus jeans ajustados

- Oh no Albert, te miras muy bien de verdad

- Espero que te gusten la flores cariño

- ¿Dónde conseguiste una florería abierta a estas horas?

- Eso es un secreto Candy

- Anda Albert, dime

- Solo te puedo decir que tienes unos excelente vecinos

- ¿Te refieres a la Sra. Elroy acaso?

- Y a sus nietos, esos chicos son fantásticos

- Ya lo creo que si, bien pues ¿te parece si pasamos al comedor?

- Desde luego.

Pero antes de pasara al comedor Albert tomo una rosa y luego de darle un beso a la flor me la entrego, ese simple gesto me desarmo por completo y luego me recargo en el marco de la puerta para decirme –

- Candy, estoy completamente enamorado de ti, por favor nunca, nunca lo dudes

- Yo no lo dudo Albert ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Porque no quiero que te vayas a arrepentir y dudes en terminar tu relación con Terry, se que tal vez no fue la manera mas correcta de iniciar, pero así se dio cariño, desde que te mire en el aeropuerto esperándome me sentí sumamente excitado al mirarte tan bella

- Desde luego que no me voy a arrepentir Albert, si de algo estoy completamente segura es de que jamás podría estar con alguien que no fueras tú.

Dicho esto me dio un apasionado beso que fue interrumpido por snowbell quien ladrada sin parar para que clink se quitara de su cama, pero el pequeño mapache estaba plácidamente recostado y se veía que no estaba dispuesto a quitarse de la cama de snowbell, entonces Albert tomo a la perrita con cuidado y la recostó junto a clink y ambos cupieron perfectamente en la cama y acariciando la cabeza de snowbell le dijo –

- Tienes que aprender a ser compartida snowbell, no es bueno ser egoísta y tú también ¿eh clink?

El mapache siguió durmiendo mientras snowbell lamia las manos de Albert para después quedarse finalmente tranquila recostada al lado de clink, vi que Albert se dirigió a la cocina y después de lavarse las manos tomo un sacacorchos y me pregunto –

- ¿Quieres tomar antes algo de vino?

- Claro que si.

Después de Albert sirviera el vino, se me acerco nuevamente y tomando la rosa de entre mis manos comenzó a acariciar mi rostro y mi escote con ella y yo enternecida por esa demostración cerré los ojos para disfrutar la deliciosa sensación que me estaba causando, de repente mi boca se vio invadida por la lengua de el y luego sentí como Albert comenzó a desabotonar mi blusa con sumo cuidado y luego me dijo suspirando –

- Mmm me gusta como se te mira ese sujetador ¿puedo ver el resto?

- Pues…

- Anda cariño, dime que si.

En realidad no sabía si me lo estaba pidiendo, porque el ya se encontraba bajando la cremallera de la minifalda y mi blusa estaba completamente abierta, cuando por fin quede solamente en mi lencería Albert solamente dijo –

- Wow Candy, estas tan sexy que…

Y sin decir mas comenzó a besarme de una manera completamente diferente, yo pensaba - ¿pues cuantas formas tiene este maravilloso hombre de besar?- acto seguido comenzó a acariciar entre mis muslos y luego con sumo cuidado mis piernas, sentí su húmeda y tibia lengua encima de mis bragas y luego me dijo –

- Me encanta la manera en que te vestiste Candy, te miras hermosa y sensual.

Luego de decir esto, me quito las medias y después el liguero, solamente se interponían mis diminutas bragas y el coqueto sostén, entonces volvió a subir lentamente y volvió a besarme con pasión yo replegaba con desesperación mi pubis contra el para poder sentir su erección rozando mi intimidad, entonces ya no aguante mas y le dije –

- Albert entra en mí, estoy muy caliente mira como estoy ardiendo de deseo.

Pero Albert tenía planeado algo mas, porque se dirigió a la nevera y saco un bote con crema para batir y luego me dijo –

- Claro que lo haré preciosa, pero esta vez te prometo que va a ser muy diferente.

Y sin mas me cargo hasta la habitación que ocupaba el y recostándome sobre la cama, me miro y sonriendo termino de quitarme la lencería, para después empezar a poner encima de mis pezones la crema de batir y luego se dirigió a mi parte intima y también ahí coloco, entonces con su lengua comenzó a lamer la crema primero la de mis pezones y después la de mi intimidad después me dijo –

- ¿Sabías que tienes un cuerpo precioso?

- No, no lo sabía

- Pues déjame decirte que tienes un cuerpo además de precioso, delicioso.

Yo estaba totalmente enajenada y con desesperación le quite la playera para después quitarle los jeans, sus calzoncillos estaban por reventar al igual que yo, entonces le dije –

- Yo también quiero hacerlo

- ¿Estas segura?

- Más que segura.

Tome el bote con la crema para batir y comencé a bajar sus calzoncillos y entonces comencé a poner crema en su miembro erecto y finalmente con mi lengua lamí la crema que había puesto en su erección entonces lo sentí temblar como un gatito indefenso, pero al mismo tiempo pude sentir como me apretaba el trasero, entonces se giro lentamente y me sentó a horcajadas encima de el y sin dejar de lamer mis pezones tomo un condón del mueble que había cerca y comenzó a ponérselo, entonces pude sentir como se fue introduciendo en mi y comenzó a moverse primero despacio, con suavidad pero después pude sentir como fue aumentado el ritmo y yo también empecé a moverme mas rápido, pude ver el rostro sonrojado y sudoroso de Albert y eso me hizo sentir sumamente excitada y comencé a moverme mas rápido hasta que sentí que estaba a punto de estallar, me sentía muy caliente pero quería esperar un poco mas, entonces me retire con cuidado de el y me coloque a gatas, Albert comprendiendo lo que quería, se coloco detrás de mi y se introdujo en mi intimidad nuevamente, pero esta vez acariciando mi trasero yo sin dejar de moverme empuje mis caderas mas a el y entonces escuche a Albert gemir y yo pude sentir como una oleada de calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, ambos habíamos alcanzado el clímax.

Así nos pasamos la noche amándonos de una y mil maneras, hasta quedar completamente exhaustos eran las 9:00 de la mañana cuando escuche que un auto se estacionaba fuera de la casa, bostece aflojerada y me asome por la ventana, no sin antes contemplar al hermoso hombre que estaba recostado en la cama profundamente dormido, pero cuando vi quien era el que bajaba del auto sentí como la sangre se me comenzó a congelar.

CONTINUARA…

Muchas gracias chicas por cada uno de sus comentarios y por las porras.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

De inmediato desperté a Albert y el en tono perezoso y tumbándome a su lado acaricio mi rostro y me pregunto sonriendo –

- ¿Porque tanta prisa por levantarse? Ven vamos a seguir amándonos - dijo tomándome por las caderas y acariciando mi trasero.

- No Albert, suéltame ¿sabes quien acaba de llegar?

- Mmm - Como no me digas que la Sra. Elroy, jajajajaja

- Ojala y fuera ella, anda vístete pronto, es Terry

- Aja, ahora entiendo tu preocupación, pues mira cariño es mejor que se entere de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros

- ¡Noooooooooooooooooooo!

- ¿Cómo de que no?

- Es decir… no de esta manera – le dije mientras me vestía rápidamente y escuchaba el timbre sonando con insistencia.

Mire como Albert se metía al baño molesto mientras yo terminaba de abotonar mi blusa y corriendo como una desquiciada hacía mi recamara tome del baño una mariposa y con rapidez sujete mi cabello y lave mi cara, creo que en mi vida había hecho las cosas tan apresuradamente, me puse unas sandalias mas cómodas y alisando mi ropa abrí la puerta lo mas tranquila que pude y puse la mejor de mis sonrisas cuando Terry me pregunto –

- ¿Se puede saber porque demonios tardaste siglos en abrir la puerta?

- Disculpa, es que estaba en mi recamara arreglándome

- Pues… muy arreglada no te vez, pero en fin ya estoy aquí, quise darte una sorpresa y adelantarme un día, así que decidí pasarme directo del aeropuerto

- ¡Y vaya que me diste tremenda sorpresa!

- ¿Me vas a dejar aquí parado?

- Desde luego que no, disculpa es que al parecer todavía estoy dormida, pasa por favor.

Yo estaba tan aturdida por todo, que me olvide por completo del ramo de flores que había dejado Albert en la sala, de que la mesa estaba puesta y adornada con velas y una botella de vino abierta junto con un par de copas con algo del delicioso liquido, hasta que Terry soltando sus maletas y mirándome con ojos acusadores me pregunto –

- ¿Festejabas algo?

- Eh… yo… pues…lo que pasa es que… Albert y yo festejábamos ayer que por fin encontró el lugar indicado para establecer su clínica veterinaria

- Ah, pues veo que no comieron nada, solamente veo que bebieron

- Bueno, brindamos un poco y después nos fuimos a la cama

- ¿Cómo?

- Es decir, el en su recamara y yo en la mía por supuesto

- ¿Entonces el sigue viviendo aquí?

- Pues si

- Veo que te importa un bledo lo que yo piense no es así Candy?

En eso snowbell se acerco a olfatear a Terry y comenzó a gruñirle seguida por clink, quien también estaba muy esponjado y mostrando sus pequeños pero muy filosos colmillos y Terry volteando molesto a verme me dijo –

- Creo que no es necesaria tú respuesta, esto me lo dice todo ¿Por qué diantres se te ocurre meter otro animal? Encima de soportar a esta ridícula cachorra ¿ahora también tendré que soportar un asqueroso mapache? Esto de verdad es increíble.

Me quede paralizada al ver que Albert salía con el cabello húmedo, unos jeans, tenis y una camiseta de tirantes pegada al cuerpo mostrando sus poderosos pectorales, dirigiéndose a mi me saludo dándome un beso muy cerca de los labios y luego saludo a Terry, este le miro molesto y suspirando le dijo –

- Buen día Albert, pensé que ya Candy te habría dicho que yo no estaba de acuerdo en que te siguieras quedando en su casa

- Me lo dijo Terry

- Entonces no comprendo porque sigues viviendo aquí

- Terry, Candy y yo tenemos algo que decirte

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto Terry en tono molesto

- Bueno, Terry en realidad la que tiene que hablar contigo **soy yo únicamente**

- ¿Puedo saber que diantres esta pasando aquí?

- Lo que pasa Terry es que…

- Lo que pasa es que quiero hablar contigo respecto al trabajo, ah recuerda Albert que tienes una cita con la Srita. Britter, para lo del contrato.

Vi que Albert me miro entre desilusionado y molesto, pero asintió con la cabeza en forma afirmativa, cosa que yo le agradecí, porque por un momento pensé que le diría todo a Terry, tal vez sea una estúpida por retrasar algo que sabía que de cualquier manera tenia que suceder, sin embargo no iba ser tan fácil porque Terry lo detuvo y le pregunto –

- Espera un momento Albert ¿Qué es esa marca que traes en el cuello?

Yo sentí que mis piernas empezaron a temblar, ¡rayos! ¿Por qué Albert no se puso una camisa en vez de la ajustada camiseta que prácticamente no le cubría nada?

- ¿A que marca te refieres?

- A la que traes pintada en el cuello, parece que te acaba de atacar algún murciélago

- Albert, se te esta haciendo tarde, anda la Srita. Britter ya debe de estar esperándote – dije con la voz temblándome por los nervios

- Eso no es ningún problema Candy, enseguida le llamo y le digo que voy mañana

- Albert por favor… - no pude evitar decir en tono por demás suplicante

- Esta bien Candy, regreso al rato

- La verdad es que me parece una buena idea que le llames a esa tal Srita. Britter y le digas que iras mas tarde

- ¿Y porque te parece una buena idea Terry?

- Porque quiero que aproveches para empacar tus cosas y termines de una vez por todas de largarte y aparte te lleves estos malditos animales de aquí, no estoy dispuesto a que conviertas la casa "**de mi novia" ** en un asilo para animales salvajes y también porque me interesa que me contestes que es esa marca que traes en el cuello

- Caray Terry ¿hace falta decirte como me hice esta marca?

Ay no, esto no me podía estar pasando a mi, esto estaba a punto de explotar, el ambiente se estaba poniendo sumamente tenso, pude ver como de los ojos de ambos hombres salían chispas y los brazos de Albert estaban mas que tensos al igual que sus puños y Terry estaba igual, yo me sentía mas fría y pálida que una vela, solo bastaba con esperar quien daría el primer golpe ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidada y dejarle tremenda marca en el cuello a Albert?

Estaba más que segura que en fracción de segundos comenzarían los golpes, yo estaba completamente muda, no sabía que decir, ja como si tuviera mucho que decir, de repente Terry se volvió hacía mi y lo escuche decir furioso -

- Eres una desgraciada, una cualquiera.

Por instinto me cubrí la cara cuando vi como se me abalanzaba mientras me gritaba –

- Y me decías que eras una mujer decente, que se daba a respetar, desgraciada hipócrita, pero a mi no me vas a ver la cara de imbécil, ahora mismo te voy a dar tu merecido maldita.

Pero en eso escuche un golpe y vi que Albert lo había golpeado con suma fiereza mientras le decía –

- Maldito, ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar una mujer así? Te voy a enseñar a respetar una dama

- ¿Una dama? Esta no es más que una cualquiera y tú te acabas de meter en un tremendo lío conmigo, tengo mucho dinero y poder, recuerda que soy uno de los más importantes abogados de este país – dijo mientras le devolvía el golpe en un costado.

Yo gritaba tratando de apartarlos, mientras snowbell no dejaba de ladrar y tomar por el pantalón a Terry, quien en su lucha le dio una fuerte patada a la pobre perrita quien se estrello contra la pared y chillo, ambos hombres estaban furiosos porque parecía que no me escuchaban, parecía que querían matarse, nunca había visto a Albert tan enojado, tenia a Terry tomado por las solapas y no dejaba de golpearle el rostro, en eso Terry como pudo se levanto y tomando la botella de vino de la mesa se la estrello a Albert en la cabeza quien comenzó a sangrar un poco, pero ni eso los detuvo, parecía como si estuvieran poseídos, de verdad parecía que su único propósito era matarse, como no sabía que hacer para separarles, corrí hacia la cocina y tome la sartén mas gruesa que tenía y en cuanto se presento la oportunidad se la estrelle en la cabeza a Terry quien cayo inconsciente y de su cabeza salia muchísima sangre.

Albert me miro sorprendido y me dijo –

- ¡Candy!

- Es que Uds. no escuchaban – dije soltándome a llorar

- Tranquilízate mi amor, ya paso todo

- ¿Y si lo mate?

- Claro que no Candy, seguramente solo esta inconsciente, ahora mismo lo reviso no te preocupes.

De repente vi a clink al lado de snowbell, lamiéndole su patita que al parecer con la patada que le dio Terry se la lastimo porque estaba echada y quejándose un poco, entonces le dije a Albert –

- Albert, parece que snowbell esta lastimada.

Acto seguido Albert se dirigió a revisar a snowbell rápidamente y luego se volteo a verme y me dijo en tono tranquilo –

- No es nada grave cariño, fue solo el golpe, pero de todas maneras le daré algo para el dolor, lo siento tanto Candy, estaba tan furioso con este imbécil que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la pobre de snowbell había salido volando.

Cuando Albert le dio el medicamento a snowbell y la recostó sobre su cama al lado de clink quien no dejaba de lamerla como para consolarla, se dirigió a revisar a Terry quien seguía inconsciente, yo estaba muy asustada, no se si era mi imaginación o realmente Terry estaba tardando demasiado en reaccionar, además de su cabeza salía mucha sangre, Albert se dirigió a su recamara y cuando regreso llevaba su botiquín y extrajo algunas gasas, unos guantes, antiséptico, un frasco con anestesia y por último un paquete con agujas esterilizadas e hilo especial para cocer heridas, me miro con tranquilidad y me dijo –

- Cariño, ¿me podrías traer una de las navajas que olvide sobre el mueble?

- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? - Pregunte asustada

- Cálmate Candy por favor, no lo voy a matar, es para rasurar alrededor de su herida para poder suturarle

- Perdona Albert… es que yo estoy demasiado nerviosa, mira sigue inconsciente

- No te preocupes y ve a traerme lo que te pedí por favor.

Me dirigí a su habitación y tome una de las navajas que Albert me había dicho y cuando volví mire como Albert cargaba a Terry para sentarlo en una silla del comedor, Terry se veía todavía medio atontado y yo le pregunte a Albert –

- ¿Cómo esta?

- Vivirá, no te preocupes ¿me trajiste lo que te pedí?

- Si Albert, aquí lo tienes.

Entonces mire como Albert le comenzaba a rasurar alrededor de la pequeña herida y luego de ponerle el antiséptico y limpiarle con gasas le inyecto la anestesia y vi como comenzaba a suturarle yo no pude evitar preguntar –

- ¿Crees que le este doliendo?

- No, despreocúpate

- Albert ¿las agujas con las que estas suturando son para animales?

- ¿Y si lo fueran que?

- Bueno, es que el no es un animal

- Pues actuó como uno

- Pues si, pero ¿y si le da alguna infección?

- Jajajajajaja mira cariño, hemos vivido en unos días lo que por años hemos estado añorando; que se me olvido por completo decirte que también aproveche para tomar un curso de primeros auxilios

- ¿En serio? Albert que alegría ¿Entonces las agujas no son para animales?

- No cariño, ni las agujas, ni el antiséptico y menos la anestesia, lo que si son los guantes y las gasas jajajajaja ¿Cómo crees que le iba a poner anestesia para animales a este tarado?

- Pues no lo sé, tal vez por la premura

- Pues no Candy, no soy tan irresponsable.

Mire como lo cargo y lo recostó en el sillón porque todavía no estaba del todo consiente y me dijo sonriendo –

- Pegas duro ¿eh cariño? Me da gusto que no te hayas equivocado

- Oh Albert, deja de estar bromeando con esto, pudo haber sido mas serio

- Pero no lo fue, así que tranquilízate

- Oh Albert, tu también estas herido, ven vamos a que te cure

- No es nada serio cariño, pero gracias por preocuparte

- Pero si tu también estas sangrando

- Ya no, mira ya esta seca la sangre, debe de ser una simple cortadilla

- No importa déjame revisarte

- Esta bien.

Cuando le limpie la sangre seca vi que efectivamente solamente se trataba de una pequeña cortada cerca de la frente, pero de todas formas le puse dos vendoletas y luego ambos nos dispusimos a limpiar todo el desorden que había por doquier, sobre todo a recoger los vidrios que había regados, cuando de repente escuchamos quejarse a Terry y yo me volví temerosa al lado de Albert y le dije –

- Ya esta despertando ¿Qué vamos a hacer si nuevamente se pone violento?

- No te preocupes cariño, para eso esta la sartén ¿no? Tenla lista por si las dudas

- Albert, no juegues con eso por favor

- Esta bien, vamos a revisarlo.

Ambos nos acercamos y lo vimos sentado agarrándose la cabeza y cuando se sintió el pequeño hueco rasurado nos pregunto –

- ¿Qué demonios me hicieron?

- Tranquilo Terry, lo que pasa es que te golpeaste sin querer la cabeza y te abriste la cabeza – dijo Albert en tono tranquilo

- Uds. de verdad piensan que yo soy estúpido y me voy a tragar ese cuento ¿no?

- Terry por favor…

- Por favor nada, me traicionaste de la manera más vil y ruin Candy ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que este maldito era gay? ¿Por qué me golpeaste la cabeza?

Y- o nunca te hice creer nada Terry, tu siempre andabas diciendo que Albert era un gay presumido recuérdalo, inclusive miles de veces te pedí que no le llamaras de esa manera

- ¿Y si tu lo sabias porque lo invitaste a que se quedara en tu casa? Y yo de imbécil diciendo que iba ser como una pijamada para chicas, como deben de haberse burlado de mi, son un par de miserables – dijo con la voz temblándole de ira

- Terry, perdóname por favor, yo de verdad que no quise lastimarte, esto surgió sin querer

- No me digas, esto surgió porque eres una mujerzuela por eso surgio

- Basta ya Terry, no te voy a permitir que vuelvas a insultar a Candy ¿Qué más quieres que te digamos? ¿Qué lo sentimos? El amor se dio entre nosotros, además yo he amado a Candy desde mucho tiempo atrás

- ¿Y tú crees que me importan tus malditos sentimientos? ¿Y mi humillación? ¿Qué van a pensar mis socios y mis amigos cuando se enteren de que la que era mi novia resulto ser una zorra? se han burlado de mi, han pisoteado mi dignidad

- Terry, te lo advierto, si vuelves a insultar a Candy… te voy hacer tragar tus palabras

- ¿Y tú crees que te tengo miedo mediquillo de quinta? ¿sabes? ella no lo vale, estoy seguro de que no fuiste el primero ni serás el único, ella es una verdadera zorra

- Maldito te lo advertí – dijo Albert soltándole un fuerte puñetazo que termino por fracturarle la nariz y Albert molesto le dijo –

- Lárgate antes de que termine por matarte imbécil, porque como habrás podido darte cuenta, tampoco pego como gay

- Esta bien, me voy pero antes quiero que te enteres Candy que Elisa es mucho mejor que tú, ella siempre me dio lo que tu disque por decencia me negaste

- Que bueno que me lo dices Terry, no sabes el enorme favor que acabas de hacerme, ahora mi conciencia esta muy tranquila, gracias por confirmarme algo que hacia tiempo alguien me dijo y que yo estúpidamente me negué a creer, y ahora si termina por largarte de mi casa y de mi vida para siempre.

Cuando lo vi salir, me desplome en el mueble y moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa dije –

- Todo este tiempo fui una estúpida, debí creerle a Charlie cuando me dijo que había visto entrar a Terry con Elisa a un motel, pero yo preferí cerrar los ojos y le dije a Charlie que seguramente se había equivocado

- Candy ¿te duele el que Terry te haya sido infiel?

- Me duele porque pude haber terminado con el, mucho antes de que tú regresaras y por consideración no lo hice, me siento tan tonta…

- Cariño, por favor no te sientas así, mejor ¿Qué te parece si nos arreglamos y salimos a dar un paseo para despejarnos?

- ¿Pero y snowbell y clink?

- Crees que la Sra. Elroy y sus nietos estén dispuestos a cuidarlos un rato?

- Pues… déjame preguntarle.

Enseguida tome el teléfono y marque a casa de la Sra. Elroy e inmediatamente escuche la voz elegante y sutil de Archie –

- ¿Alo?

- Hola Archie

- ¡Hola Candy! oye ¿Qué paso en tu casa que se escuchaba tremendo alboroto? La abuela, los chicos y yo vimos salir de tu casa a Terry con la nariz sangrando, un poco rasurado de la cabeza y el ojo izquierdo hinchado jajajaja se veía muy chistoso

- Basta ya Archie, dame ese teléfono y no seas tan impertinente

- Pero abuela….

Oh no, mis vecinos se habían enterado de todo lo que había pasado, ¿ahora como le explicaría a la Sra. Elroy lo que hacia unos momentos acababa de suceder en mi casa? Entonces por el otro lado de la línea escuche decir a mi vecina –

- ¿Estas bien Candy?

- Si gracias Sra. Elroy

- Que bueno hija ¿y Albert? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Eh… bien, bien gracias

- No sabes lo aliviada que me siento de que me llames para decirme que están bien

- Oh si, por supuesto, pero aparte quiero pedirle un enorme favor

- El que quieras hija, dime ¿quieres que llame a la policía? Que tal que a Terry se le ocurra regresar y…

- No, la verdad es que Albert y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hacer y quisiera saber si podría cuidar de snowbell

- Hija, eso no necesitas de preguntármelo, sabes perfectamente que todos Uds. son bien recibidos en esta casa

- Gracias Sra. Elroy, se lo agradezco mucho, pero es que aparte adoptamos otra mascota

- ¿De verdad? ¿y que es?

- Pues… es un pequeño mapache y quisiera saber si también lo podrían cuidar

- Desde luego, ya sabes que en esta casa queremos mucho a los animalitos, estoy segura de que los chicos estarán encantados

- Muchas gracias Sra. Elroy, al rato pasamos a dejárselos, mientras Albert y yo vamos a arreglarnos un poco

- Esta bien hija, aquí los espero.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Cuando me di la vuelta para dirigirme hacia mi recamara sentí que Albert me tomaba por la cintura mientras sonriendo me decía –

- ¿Sabes una cosa cariño? Era imposible que Terry no se diera cuenta de que nos habíamos acostado

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

- Mmm, por principio de cuentas tu cabello esta hecho un verdadero desastre

- Eso no es cierto, Terry se dio cuenta porque tu decidiste ponerte esa camiseta que no te cubre nada la marca que te deje en el cuello – dije un poco avergonzada

- Bueno eso entre otros pequeños detalles, como la mesa lista para una cena romántica, la botella de vino, las flores, tus medias, el liguero…

- ¿Cómo?

Fue entonces que voltee y mire que efectivamente tanto mis medias como el liguero estaban debajo de la mesa, Albert tenía razón, era imposible que Terry no se diera cuenta, di gracias al cielo de que no hubieran llegado mis vecinos para ayudar porque de verdad que me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza, ¿Cómo podría explicarles lo del liguero y mis medias en pleno comedor?

Como quiera que fuera, por fin me sentía libre, al fin podía gozar del amor y la pasión que Albert me brindaba en cada caricia y a cada momento, podía disfrutar de la presencia de aquel hermoso hombre en que se había convertido Albert, no es que nunca lo hubiera sido, pero debo reconocer que los años que paso en Londres le habían favorecido increíblemente, me voltee a admirar su enorme estatura de mas de 1.90, su cabello corto y rubio, sus hermosos ojos azul cielo, esa magnifica mandíbula firme, tenía un perfil extraordinariamente sensual y varonil, entonces comencé a recordar cuando ambos íbamos a la escuela.

FLASH- BACK

Era el último semestre para terminar la escuela, yo estaba feliz tenía muchos proyectos a futuro, deseaba estudiar medico cardiólogo, mis padres estaban mas que contentos por la carrera que había elegido, ay a los 18 años todo es tan maravilloso, la vida nos sonríe, tenemos el mundo por delante y queremos conocerlo y saberlo todo en tan solo unas semanas, yo estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando el profesor de biología salió y detrás de el la mayoría de mis compañeros, a excepción de Albert quien me miraba coqueto para luego preguntarme –

- ¿En que tanto piensas Candy? o quizá deba preguntar ¿en quien piensas?

- No pienso en nadie en particular, pienso en lo que voy hacer cuando salga de la escuela

- ¿Y puedo saber que es lo que vas hacer?

- Te lo diré al rato, Albert me gustaría hacerte una pequeña sugerencia si me lo permites

- Bien, pues te escucho

- Deberías de quitarte esa barba y ese bigote ah y de paso también esas gafas que no ocupas por supuesto, no me explico porque insistes en vestir diferente que los demás

- Quizás sea porque soy diferente a los demás

- De eso no tengo la menor duda, pero deberías de quitarte esa facha de chico rebelde, como de chopper

- Jajajajaja ¿De verdad parezco un chopper?

- Si, por eso debo insistir en que te quites esa barba y bigote

- Desde luego que no me lo voy a quitar Candy ¿Acaso no vez que es lo que trae vueltas locas a las chicas?

- Eres un tonto ¿lo sabias? A ninguna mujer le puede atraer un hombre con una barba de Santa Claus y con el cabello largo y menos que oculta sus hermo…

- ¿Qué oculta que Candy?

- Nada, olvídalo

- Claro que no lo voy a olvidar, eres mi mejor amiga y te exijo que me digas que es lo que oculto según tu

- ¿Sabias que eres un tonto vanidoso?

- No, no lo sabía, pero tú como buena amiga que eres, te encargaste ya de hacérmelo saber ¿entonces que oculto?

- Tus hermosos ojos Albert ¿ya estas satisfecho?

- ¿En serio te parecen hermosos mis ojos?

- No pienso volver a repetir lo mismo, así que olvídalo y vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería, tengo algo muy importante que compartirte

- Yo también Candy, vamos entonces.

Estaba segura que a Albert le daría mucho gusto saber que estudiaría medicina, mientras caminábamos rumbo a la cafetería a la vez me iba preguntando - ¿Qué será eso que Albert me tiene que decir? En fin ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a la cafetería cuando de repente se apareció frente a nosotros esa odiosa y presumida de Karen Kleys, parecía como si trajera radar para localizar a Albert, era muy hermosa e inteligente no puedo negarlo, pero esa era otra de las cosas que odiaba de ella que hacía como si no comprendiera nada para luego con ese pretexto acercarse a Albert y pedirle que le explicara y el como todo buen caballero con esa hermosa sonrisa me pregunto –

- Candy ¿te importa si te dejo un rato sola mientras aclaro las dudas que tiene Karen?

- Claro que no Albert, tomate el tiempo que necesites, yo estaré un rato en la cafetería, recuerda que a las 11:15 tenemos la materia de historia, ahí te espero

- Desde luego pequeña, ahí nos vemos al rato, apártame un lugar cerca de ti ¿quieres?

- Eso no tienes que pedírmelo, sabes que siempre lo hago

- Bueno niña, ya termina por irte – dijo Karen en tono desesperado y molesto

- Compermiso Karen.

Me aleje sumamente molesta, en verdad odiaba a esa tipa, mientras yo a mis casi 19 años era la típica estudiante que a lo mas moderno que llegaba era a peinarse una alta coleta esponjada, demasiado delgada por no decir plana, mientras que Karen siempre andaba al ultimo grito de la moda tanto en peinados como en ropa y zapatos y para sentirme mejor ella si tenía un hermoso cuerpo.

De repente una chica de cabello negro me saco de mis pensamientos y me dijo –

- Dice el director Mc Gregory que te presentes en su oficina, que es muy urgente lo que tiene que decirte.

Me quede un poco extrañada y no se porque de pronto me comencé a sentir demasiado angustiada, cuando vi a la Sra. Elroy sentada frente al director mi angustia se acrecentó, entonces el Sr. Mc Gregory me invito a pasar y note que la Sra. Elroy tenía los ojos húmedos y pregunte angustiada –

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Candy, siéntate por favor

- No me quiero sentar, quiero que me digan que es lo que esta pasando Sra. Elroy ¿Dónde están mis padres?

- Hija yo…

- ¿Dónde están mis padres? – grite furiosa

- El avión en que regresaban se estrello y no hubo sobrevivientes – dijo la Sra. Elroy soltándose a llorar y abrazándome

- ¿Por qué son tan malos conmigo y me mienten? Eso es una mentira ¿verdad que es una mentira?

- Candy, tranquilízate por favor

- No quiero, no quiero, no quiero.

Solo recuerdo que corría como una desquiciada sin mirar los autos y escuchaba que alguien me gritaba, pero no pare hasta llegar a casa y tomar entre mis brazos una fotografía donde estábamos los tres y arrodillándome comencé a llorar histéricamente, rogaba a Dios que fuera una espantosa pesadilla, tenía que serlo, mis padres no podían estar muertos, ellos se habían ido a celebrar su aniversario a Paris Francia, cuando nos despedimos en el aeropuerto mi padre me dijo en tono de broma –

- Ya eres toda una mujercita y ahora si podemos dejarte sola sin ningún pendiente, no nos veras ni el polvo mi preciosa rizos de oro jajajajaaja.

Esto tenía que ser una espantosa pesadilla, una y otra vez decía – quiero despertar, ya quiero despertar por Dios, de pronto sentí como unos fuertes brazos me envolvieron y comenzaron a mecerme con calma mientras escuchaba una voz que me decía –

- Tranquila cariño, yo estoy aquí contigo para protegerte

- Albert, mis padres yo…

- Shhhh, cariño yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado para protegerte, llora eso te hará sentir mejor

- Albert ¿tú crees que la gente presienta cuando se va a morir?

- No lo se cariño ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Es que mi padre cuando nos despedimos me dijo que ahora si podían dejarme sola sin ningún pendiente y que no les vería ni…oh Albert ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? No tengo la menor idea de que es lo que tengo que hacer

- No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de lo que haga falta, por ahora quiero que descanses, enseguida te subo un té.

Me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo hasta mi habitación para luego depositarme sobre la cama.

Albert me apoyo en los tramites de mis padres y todos lo días iba a casa, si antes éramos buenos amigos, a partir de la muerte de mis padres nuestra relación se fortaleció mucho mas, pasábamos los fines de semana juntos viendo películas, salíamos a pasear, éramos inseparables hasta que se llego el día en que ambos salimos de la escuela y cuando nos fuimos a festejar Albert me dijo muy serio –

- Cariño… yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan raro?

- Bueno es que…

- Ya dímelo Albert, sabes que no me gustan los secretos

- La próxima semana parto a Londres

- Es una broma de muy mal gusto Albert

- Es que no es una broma Candy

- ¿Por qué te vas?

- Voy a estudiar la carrera de Veterinario Zootecnista

- ¿Vas a viajar en avión?

- Así es Candy

- No lo hagas Albert, por favor no lo hagas, vete en barco, en tren, en autobus, pero por favor no viajes en avión

- Cariño, tienes que superar ese trauma por favor

- Que fácil es para ti decirlo, no quiero perderte a ti también Albert, por favor

- Candy, comprende por favor

- Esta bien Albert, pero por favor en cuanto llegues comunícate

- Lo hare no te preocupes

- Te voy a extrañar mucho Albert

- Yo también cariño, pero solo serán 4 años

- Si, 4 largos años.

Fui a despedirlo al aeropuerto y no puedo negar que cuando lo vi subir al avión sentí como parte de mi corazón se fue con el, pero el cumplió su promesa y en cuanto llego a Londres se comunico conmigo y me sentí bastante aliviada, durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados siempre estuvimos en contacto por el chat y eso me hizo sentir bastante bien.

Como mis posibilidades económicas no me permitieron estudiar Medico Cardiólogo, opte por la carrera de Administración de Empresas que tampoco estaba mal y así fue como Terry y yo comenzamos a coincidir mas, aunque desde luego el estaba estudiando la carrera de Abogado y bueno así fue como termine como su asistente y novia.

FIN DE FLASH – BACK

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Albert quien después de darme un apasionado beso me dijo –

- Lo que yo daría por saber lo que esta pensado mi pequeña rizos de oro.

Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas empezaron a salir como un torrente y Albert muy angustiado me pregunto –

- Cariño, perdóname si dije algo malo yo no quise hacerte llorar

- No es eso Albert, es solo que me acabas de decir como lo hizo la ultima vez mi padre

- Perdona, yo no sabía

- Desde luego que no lo sabías Albert, pero de hecho estaba recordando la manera en que nos hicimos mucho mas cercanos

- Siempre lo fuimos Candy

- Bueno, desde niños siempre fuimos muy amigos, pero nuestra relación se hizo mucho mas fuerte cuando mis padres murieron, tú siempre estuviste para mi, me consolaste, me protegiste, nunca me dejaste sola, ni siquiera cuando viajaste a Londres

- Y lo seguiré estando cariño, ahora ¿Te parece bien si le hablo a la Srita. Britter y reunirnos para de una vez firmar todo?

- Me parece una muy buena idea.

Me duche rápidamente y decidí ponerme un vestido corto en color verde menta, que hacía lucir mis bien torneadas piernas porque no decirlo, ahora si me gustaba mi cuerpo ya no era aquella chica plana de todo a todo, pues aunque no contaba con un busto enorme hacía que mi ropa luciera bien, también me puse unos tacos altos color camel, puse un poco de crema sobre mi cabello para definir mis rizos y también me maquille un poco mas de lo acostumbrado claro sin caer en los excesos y por último me puse otro de mis perfumes favoritos RALPH (RALPH LAUREN) la verdad era que deseaba sentirme fresca, cuando salí mire a Albert con una camisa azul cielo de manga larga y con unos jeans color mezclilla y unos zapatos mas o menos de vestir y luego acercándose y tomándome por la cintura me dijo –

- Te ves preciosa, tus ojos parecen dos hermosas esmeraldas, ese color te sienta muy bien

- Gracias Albert, tu te miras guapísimo y tus ojos parecen el mismísimo cielo

- Wow, mi cariñito me acaba de decir un piropo, entonces…. ¿ya no parezco más un chopper?

- Albert ¿todavía te acuerdas de eso?

- ¿Y como olvidarlo? ¿Por qué me pediste cuando estábamos en la escuela que me quitara la barba y el bigote?

- La verdad era que deseaba ver tu rostro

- ¿Insinúas acaso que parecía el hombre lobo?

- Claro que no, pero es que no se porque te gustaba andar así

- En aquel entonces sabía que eso llamaba la atención de las chicas, Candy ¿yo te gustaba desde entonces?

- No, eras un odioso y un vanidoso y luego acabas de decirme que eso llamaba la atención de las chicas

- Así es Candy, pero lo que tu no sabes es que yo quería llamar tu atención y no la de las demás

- ¿Ah si? y ¿Por qué? Si siempre fui una flaca pecosa sin ningún chiste

- Eso no es cierto, siempre has sido una mujer hermosa por dentro y por fuera, pero aún no me has contestado ¿yo te gustaba desde entonces?

- Albert, desde luego que me gustabas

- Bueno, te parece si seguimos conversando en el camino?

- Claro.

Tomamos a snowbell y a clink y antes de tocar el timbre de casa de la Sra. Elroy, Stear nos abrió y enseguida le dijo a Albert –

- Que bien que pusiste en su lugar a ese odioso de Terry

- Si que bueno, como me hubiera gustado estar ahí para también ponerlo en su lugar – dijo Anthony

- Si Candy ¿Por qué no nos llamaste? Nosotros hubiéramos ayudado con gusto – dijo finalmente Archie.

De pronto Stear puso atención en clink y grito gustoso –

- ¡Un mapache! ¿es para nosotros?

- Bueno chicos en realidad le pedimos a su abuela si se podían hacer cargo de el y de snowbell en lo que Albert y yo arreglamos algunos asuntos

- Claro que si Candy – gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Chicos ¿donde esta la Sra. Elroy? pregunto Albert.

- Esta terminando de hacer la comida, pero pasen por favor – dijo Anthony muy educadamente.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala escuchamos a Archie decir –

- Yo sabía que Albert le ganaría a ese odioso de Terry, no lo dude ni por un momento

- Todos lo sabíamos, la única que estaba preocupada era la abuela Elroy – dijo Stear

- Yo no se porque la abuela estaba tan preocupada, ya vez que hasta estaba dispuesta a llamarle a la policía – decía Anthony

- Lo bueno es que se tranquilizo cuando le dije que Albert era mucho mas alto y fuerte que Terry, que confiara en el – menciono por último Stear.

No pude evitar ver en Albert una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción, mientras el se sentía muy orgulloso de haberle dado tremenda paliza a Terry yo me sentía sumamente avergonzada ¿Cómo explicaría a la Sra. Elroy porque había sido la pelea? De pronto los chicos se plantaron frente a nosotros y nos preguntaron –

- ¿Por qué se pelearon?

- Cosas de adultos, chicos – les respondí

- Estoy seguro que fue por ti Candy ¿verdad Albert? – dijo Stear

- Bueno niños…

- Candy, Albert, me alegro que se encuentren bien, bueno veo que tienes una pequeña cortadilla Albert, pero a quien le fue peor fue a Terry ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué pelearon? ¿fue por ti Candy?– pregunto la Sra. Elroy

Lo sabía, sabía que la Sra. Elroy por muy prudente que fuera iba a preguntar, ¿acaso hay alguien en esta tierra que no tenga el gen chismoso? Por supuesto que no, todos teníamos ese maldito gen y en este preciso momento lo odiaba, no quería dar explicaciones a nadie, pero tenia que; cuando me disponía a hacerlo Albert me dijo –

- Yo les explico, bien pues… ¿recuerdas Anthony lo que me platicaste acerca de que Terry había pateado a snowbell y te había amenazado con patear a tu abuela?

- Si lo recuerdo muy bien Albert

- Pues por eso empezó todo, yo le reclame a Terry el porque había golpeado a snowbell y porque se había atrevido a amenazarte con patear a tu abuela el lo negó y aparte le pego a snowbell delante de mi y amenazo con tirar a clink por la ventana, Uds. saben que quiero mucho a los animales y no tolero que los maltraten

- ¿Por eso se pelearon? – dijo Stear en tono desilusionado

- Pues si Stear, no se que mas quieres que te diga

- ¿Qué tal la verdad? – dijo Archie

Albert estaba totalmente ruborizado al igual que yo, los dos nos sentíamos acorralados, la Sra. Elroy nos miraba sonriendo pícaramente, obviamente ella al igual que los chicos no se habían creído ese cuento para nada, finalmente suspirando dije –

- Esta bien, eso es solo una parte de lo que paso.

Esta vez era Albert quien me miraba suplicante, pero era más que necesario decirles que era lo que había pasado para que nos dejaran tranquilos entonces dije en un tono tranquilo –

- Bueno pues después de que Albert le reclamara a Terry sobre la amenaza que le había hecho a Anthony, también le dijo que estaba enamorado de mi y pues lo demás ya se lo pueden imaginar

- Lo sabia, sabía que se habían peleado por ti Candy – decía Stear emocionado.

- ¿Entonces ya eres novia de Albert?- pregunto emocionado Anthony

- Así es chicos Albert y yo finalmente somos novios

- Me da muchísimo gusto por Uds. Candy, ambos se merecen lo mejor, pero no queremos entretenerlos vayan a distraerse y no se preocupen por snowbell y por…

- Clink, se llama clink, Sra. Elroy – dijo Albert sonriendo

- Bien nosotros nos haremos cargo tanto de snowbell como de clink

- No sabe como se lo agradecemos Sra. Elroy, entonces nos vemos hasta mas tarde.

Cuando finalmente salimos de casa de la Sra. Elroy, Albert me dio un pequeño beso y me dijo –

- Creí que en serio les dirías la verdad

- ¿Como crees que iba hacer eso?

- Nunca me había sentido tan acorralado

- Ni yo

- Bueno vamonos, apenas y vamos a llegar a tiempo con la Srita. Britter.

Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a la casa que había comprado Albert para terminar de cerrar el trato.

CONTINUARA…

No se me desesperen chicas, se que en estos últimos capítulos no ha habido pasión pero les prometo que en el próximo si habrá, gracias por todos sus comentarios.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Mientras Albert conducía yo lo miraba de reojo, el siempre me había parecido un hombre muy guapo y varonil, pero ahora era un verdadero placer y deleite poder admirar y tocar a mis anchas ese rostro tan varonil y sensual pero a su vez con un ligero toque de ternura, me encantaba mirarlo sonreír porque se le formaban dos hermosos hoyuelos en las mejillas y es que sonreía con tanto desenfado que hacía que mis piernas temblaran como un par de gelatinas, estaba mas que segura que en Londres fue un hombre muy asediado por las chicas, ahora que lo recordaba cuando charlábamos por el videochat siempre lo mire con barba y bigote ¿Por qué cuando llego cambio de look? Lo mire con mas atención y el me dijo –

- Cariño, se que quieres preguntarme algo así que dime que es lo que deseas saber y yo con mucho gusto te lo contestare

- ¿Cómo supiste que quiero preguntarte algo?

- Porque desde que salimos no has dicho ni una sola palabra y no dejas de mirarme ¿sabes? siento como si me estuvieras analizando

- Pensé que era mas discreta – dije sonriendo al sentirme descubierta

- Pues ya vez que no ¿entonces me vas a decir que es lo que quieres saber?

- Esta bien, Albert ¿Cuándo y porque decidiste cambiar de look?

- ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

- Albert, no me respondas con otra pregunta

- Esta bien, decidí cambiarlo un día antes de regresar y lo cambie para darte una sorpresa, porque sabía que desde que estudiábamos juntos querías que me quitara la barba y el bigote ¿te gusto mi cambio?

- No sabes cuanto, cuando te vi en el aeropuerto apenas y podía creer que eras tu, estabas tan cambiado y luego aquella noche que compartimos una película y tu comenzaste a besar primero mis dedos y luego mi boca yo…

- Sentiste placer al igual que yo ¿o me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas y lo sabes muy bien, hubiese querido que en ese momento me acariciaras y me hicieras el amor pero…

- Pero decidiste portarte bien y me apartaste, me dijiste que no estaba bien, que tal vez habíamos reaccionado así por la emoción de vernos nuevamente y no se cuantas tonterías mas

- Y tú te molestaste ¿cierto?

- No estaba molesto Candy, simplemente me confundías con tu actitud, por momentos hacías que me ilusionara y después cambiabas por completo

- Eso no es cierto, no entiendo porque dices eso

- ¿En verdad no lo sabes? – dijo Albert levantando una ceja

- Por supuesto que no

- Esta bien, vamos a suponer que no sabes porque te estoy diciendo esto, pero déjame hacerte una pequeña pregunta ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al verte salir al día siguiente de tu habitación en un hermoso y provocativo negligé?

- Bueno, es que ese es mi pijama favorito Albert

- ¿Qué te hubiera parecido si me hubieras encontrado desnudo caminando como si nada por tu casa?

- ¿Y por qué ibas hacer eso?

- Porque es mi pijama favorito cariño.

Me quede totalmente sin habla, ahora recordaba, cuando pase a darle las buenas noches y pude ver que solamente llevaba puesto el pantalón del pijama y no traía calzoncillos porque alcance a admirar muy bien su parte baja y recuerdo que estaba molesta conmigo misma al haber decidido portarme bien porque esa misma noche lo empecé a desear desesperadamente, ah seguramente cuando se acostaba se quitaba el pantalón, solo de imaginarlo sentí como mi rostro se sonrojaba y Albert me pregunto –

- ¿Qué te pasa cariño? ¿Por qué el sonrojo? Ahora nos conocemos mejor

- Bueno si, lo que pasa es que, no se me había ocurrido

- Mmm ¿de verdad?

- Si, de verdad.

Di gracias al cielo porque finalmente habíamos llegado a la casa y vimos a la Srita. Britter sentada en la sala que había en el jardín, Albert estaciono el coche en el enorme garaje y me ayudo a bajar, nos acercamos y saludamos a la Srita. Britter y pude ver que ella discretamente admiraba a Albert, se que puede sonar algo tonto, pero en vez de sentir celos me sentí orgullosa porque sabía que ese hombre era mío y que nos habíamos amado se podría decir un poco en presencia de ella ¿Qué diantres me estaba pasando? Yo jamás en mi vida pensé sentirme excitada al imaginar que alguien me podría descubrir haciendo el amor, pero luego pasaron por mi mente aquellas palabras que me había dicho Albert la vez que la Srita. Britter nos dejo a solas en la habitación principal disque para que Albert me convenciera, de pronto escuche decir a la agente de bienes raíces –

- ¿Qué desea beber Srita. White? La agencia mando Brandy, Whisky, Vodka, Coñac Tequila y Ginebra como regalo adicional por la compra

- Una limonada por favor

- Cariño, vamos a cerrar un trato, ¿Qué te parece un gin tonic?

- Esta bien.

Escuche a Albert decirle a la Srita. Britter que el deseaba tomar un Whisky en las rocas, la verdad es que yo no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que Albert había ordenado para mi, era la primera vez que bebería algo digamos un poco mas fuerte que el rompope, se podría decir que era una chica bastante fresa.

- Bien pues entonces le dejo los documentos para que los revise en lo que yo preparo las bebidas, si tiene alguna duda por favor hágamelo saber

- Desde luego Srita. Britter.

En lo que Albert revisaba los documentos la Srita. Britter se encargaba de preparar las bebidas, me acerque a ella y me ofrecí a ayudarle y ella de buena gana acepto, debo aceptar que eso de preparar bebidas es un verdadero arte, ella me enseñaba gustosa de buena gana mientras yo le ayudaba a partir un par de limones y también a destapar un frasco de aceitunas no pude evitar preguntarle –

- ¿Cómo es que sabes preparar unas bebidas tan difíciles?

- Estas bebidas no son para nada difíciles, se podría decir que son las mas fáciles, además mi esposo me enseño el tambien es agente de bienes raíces pero en sus tiempos libres trabaja como barman, dice que es un hobby

- Pues a mi no me lo parecen tanto

- Listo, aquí tienes tu gin tonic, espero sea de tu agrado

- Si muchas gracias ¿Qué es lo que vas a tomar tú?

- Un Martini

- Yo llevare la bebida de Albert – dije tomando el Whisky de Albert

- Claro.

Cuando nos dirigimos a la sala Albert estaba terminando de firmar los documentos y yo le entregue su bebida, entonces la Srita. Britter pregunto –

- ¿Todo bien?

- Así es Srita. Britter, todo esta en perfecto orden

- Bien pues entonces brindemos.

De pronto se escucho sonar el móvil de la Srita. Britter y mientras ella se retiraba un poco a contestar Albert me pregunto –

- ¿Estas contenta cariño?

- Claro que si, cualquier lugar a tu lado me parece un paraíso

- A mi también Candy – dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

De pronto se nos acerco la Srita. Britter y nos dijo que la disculpáramos que tenía que retirarse y que había sido un placer conocernos, se despidió amablemente de nosotros, mientras Albert y yo nos quedamos disfrutando de nuestras bebidas en la sala, solo que Albert parecía casi no tomarle nada a su copa o tal vez yo iba demasiado rápido, no se porque de repente me comencé a sentir bastante eufórica y con mucho calor y le dije a Albert –

- ¿Sabes una cosa cielo? Me gusta mucho esta casa ¿te gusta que te diga cielo?

- Si cariño, por supuesto que me gusta

- Conejito, hip, ¿Por qué todavía no te terminas tu bebida? ¿no te gusto? hip,

- Desde luego

- ¿Sabes? esa bebida que me pediste, hip, estaba muy rica, enseguida regreso voy a prepararme otra ¿quieres que te prepare algo? hip

- Sera mejor que ya no tomes Candy, creo que no te cayo muy bien la bebida

- ¿Estas insinuando que estoy borracha? hip

- Claro que no cariño, mejor vamos arriba ¿quieres?

- ¿Que me vas hacer? jijijiji

- Lo que tu me pidas cariño

- ¿Sabes que me encanta ver como sonríes conejito? hip

- Candy ¡por Dios! deja de llamarme conejito

- ¿Por qué? Tu eres mi conejito

- Cariño, ¿nunca habías bebido verdad?

- Hip, Claro que si, hip

- ¿A si? ¿que es lo que has bebido?

Como no quería parecer una niñita y aunque sentía que el piso se movía un poco me dirigí según yo muy derecha al bar y tome la primera botella que se me atravesó, recuerdo que mis compañeras de la carrera de Administración decían que el tequila era muy rico que se tomaba puro y enseguida se chupaba un limón con sal, que al principio calaba poco, pero que después se disfrutaba mucho, también recuerdo que lo tomaban en esos vasitos simpáticos que llamaban caballitos, yo jamás me atreví a probar esa bebida al ver como se ponían mis compañeras, pero en esos momentos me sentía bastante animada y en vez de tomar un caballito tome el primer vaso que se me atravesó y lo llene casi hasta el tope con el tequila y luego partí un par de limones y los coloque en un plato con un poco de sal al lado y le di un enorme trago al vaso que casi hace que me asfixie y empecé a toser como una anciana, Albert enseguida corrió a mi lado a auxiliarme y me dijo –

- Cariño, por favor te creo pero no tomes eso ¿quieres? es una bebida muy fuerte y aparte no debes de mezclar una bebida con otra

- Estoy bien Albert, es solo que se me fue la saliva por otro lado, ya he tomado esta bebida, hip, antes ¿tu no verdad? te da vergüenza jejejeje admitirlo, hip

- Claro que la he tomado Candy, es muy rica, anda vamos arriba ¿si?

- No, hasta que veas que si la he tomado

- Esta bien.

Entonces volví a tomar el vaso y tome un poco del tequila y luego el limón con sal, la verdad era que sentía como un fuego quemaba mi garganta y luego le dije a Albert –

- ¿Lo vez? hip, no pasa nada hip, mírame estoy bien

- Si cariño ya lo veo.

Entonces volví a tomar el vaso y me termine el tequila, era cierto lo que decían mis compañeras, esta vez sentí un calor mas agradable y disfrute enormemente su sabor, entonces le dije a Albert –

- Quítate los pantalones, hip, porque pienso beber el tequila de tu cuerpo, hip

- ¿Qué?

- Hip, Conejito, dije que te quites los pantalones porque voy a beber el tequila de tu cuerpo, **"ahora"**

- Pero cariño yo…

- Tu dijiste que cumplirías todas mis fantasías, hip, así que te ordeno que te quites los pantalones inmediatamente conejo, hip

- Candy yo….

- Jajajajaja ¿tienes miedo?

- No, es solo que me sorprende mucho tu actitud

- Bueno, por lo visto tendré que ayudarte.

Apenas me dirigía a bajarle la cremallera a Albert cuando de repente todo me dio vueltas y Albert me cargo y me recostó en una enorme cama, me sentía terrible, la cama no paraba de dar vueltas y yo le decía a Albert en tono suplicante -

- Dile a al cama, hip, que pare de dar vueltas, estoy muy mareada.

Albert sonriendo decía –

- Cama, deja de dar vueltas ¿Qué no ves que Candy esta mareada?

- Te juro por mi vida que jamás volveré a tomar nada, hip, que contenga alcohol.

Finalmente me quede profundamente dormida, cuando desperté me sorprendí al ver todo obscuro, no se cuantas horas habían pasado estaba en una enorme habitación que me parecía un poco familiar, pero estaba sola, de pronto me senté un momento y sentí un poco de dolor de cabeza ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Finalmente Albert encendió la luz y entro con una bandeja en la que me llevaba un par de aspirinas y un vaso con agua me la ofreció y yo tome enseguida el contenido de la bandeja, luego el puso la bandeja a un lado y acariciando mi rostro me pregunto –

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Me duele un poco la cabeza

- Nunca habías bebido ¿verdad?

- No, nunca

- Candy, perdóname debí dejar que pidieras tu limonada yo… me siento muy culpable

- Descuida Albert, la culpa fue mía, tal vez si lo hubiera tomado con más calma… en fin ¿Qué hora es?

- Van a ser las 11:00 de la noche

- Tenemos que regresar a casa la Sra. Elroy estará muy preocupada

- Ya le avise que no iríamos a dormir Candy

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Le dije lo que paso, que la bebida no te había caído bien y que te habías quedado profundamente dormida

- ¡Dios mío! Que vergüenza

- Ella comprendió Candy, no te preocupes descansa, te prepare un poco de consomé

- ¿Había cosas en la nevera?

- Claro que no Candy, salí a comprar lo indispensable y volví rápidamente

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- La verdad es que si

- ¿No tienes nauseas?

- No

- Es raro, pero me da gusto, entonces vamos.

Cuando bajamos me llego un delicioso aroma, Albert me consintió mucho y de beber me dio una bebida un poco salada, ambos cenamos y después salimos a caminar por el hermoso jardín hasta llegar al lago, entonces Albert se detuvo y me pregunto –

- ¿Estas contenta cariño?

- Mucho, estoy inmensamente contenta

- ¿Ya no soy tu conejito?

- Oh, Albert ¿de donde sacas eso? – dije haciendo como que no recordaba

- ¿Ya no recuerdas que me llamaste conejito? – dijo en tono decepcionado

- No recuerdo muy bien lo que paso

- ¿Hasta donde recuerdas cariño?

- Hasta donde te dije que me encantaba como sonreías

- Aja, entonces si recuerdas que me llamaste conejito

- Pues si, debes de pensar que soy una cursi ¿verdad?

- Claro que no mi amor, me gusta que me digas así

- Pues también recuerdo que me dijiste - ¡por Dios! Candy deja de llamarme conejito

- Bueno, pero es que quiero que me lo digas en tus cinco sentidos

- Esta bien, eres mi conejito adorable

- Vamos adentro ¿quieres?

Caminamos rumbo a la casa abrazados, yo me sentía muy bien a pesar de que había bebido algo, cuando entramos Albert bajo lentamente su rostro y comenzó a darme pequeños besos en todo mi rostro hasta que finalmente se apodero de mi boca y me beso con mucha pasión, luego me cargo hasta la habitación principal y me pregunto –

- ¿Cómo te sientes para estrenar en estos momentos este enorme jacuzzi?

- Muy bien conejito – dije en un tono algo tímido.

Entonces después de quitarse los zapatos, abrió las llaves y se sentó por fuera del jacuzzi y metiendo sus manos por debajo de mi vestido comenzó a acariciar mis caderas y luego me sentó encima de el y pude sentir su dureza y excitación, pude ver como sus ojos se obscurecían, se volvían de un azul mucho mas intenso cuando miraba mis piernas y me decía –

- Me fascinan tus piernas cariño, tus labios, tus pechos, todo de ti me vuelve loco, me encanta tu aroma, mira ¿no es excitante como nos vemos en el espejo? ¿Cómo nos complementamos?

- Albert, yo te deseo tanto…

Entonces sentí como Albert comenzaba a quitarme el vestido para luego tomar entre sus labios uno de mis pechos y con la punta de su lengua comenzar hacer círculos sobre mi pezón, yo sentía como si de mis muslos fuera a salir fuego en ese instante, luego separándose un poco de mi comenzó a acariciar mi entrepierna y luego haciendo a una lado mis bragas comenzó a introducir sus dedos en mi intimidad haciéndome gemir de placer, sin dejar de tocarme y besarme me jalo dentro del jacuzzi, eso simplemente era maravilloso después me dijo en tono seductor –

- Ahora si quítame los pantalones cariño.

Yo inmediatamente comencé a bajar su cremallera que estaba a punto de estallar vi como su miembro estaba erecto y con mi mano empecé a acariciarlo y vi como Albert cerraba los ojos soltando un leve gemido diciéndome –

- Ah, lo haces muy bien cariño, sigue por favor.

Entonces vi como Albert comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa que estaba completamente mojada al igual que sus pantalones y cuando ambos estuvimos completamente desnudos el se sentó atrás de mi y comenzó a devorar con calma mi cuello pude sentir su erección entre mis trasero y estaba mas que excitada sentía como si mi corazón junto con mi intimidad fueran a estallar al mismo tiempo ya que Albert no dejaba de estarme acariciando justo en medio de las piernas, después comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oreja, la sensación de que Albert me estuviera tocando dentro del agua era deliciosa, entonces yo como pude me voltee y también lo comencé a tocar y a besar, escuche como el soltaba un leve suspiro acompañado de un gemido mientras me decía – me vuelves loco cariño ven.

Entonces se levanto del jacuzzi no sin antes tomar un preservativo que había al lado y me tomo entre sus brazos para luego depositarme sobre la cama, luego bajo hacia mi intimidad y comenzó a introducir su lengua en medio de mi intimidad jugueteando con el capullo que se encontraba ahí, eso me hizo jadear intensamente de placer, entonces le dije desesperada y excitada – por favor mi amor hazme tuya, quiero que me hagas tu mujer nuevamente hazlo ya – entonces Albert tomo el preservativo y se lo puso para enseguida ponerme encima de el y poder introducirse lentamente dentro de mí, después ambos comenzamos a movernos como desesperados yo quería mucho mas y entonces Albert enterró sus dedos en mi cabello mientras me decía -

- Ah, eres solamente mía, eres mi mujer Candy te amo con todas las fibras de mi ser ¿lo sientes cariño? ¿sientes lo excitado y caliente que estoy por ti?

- Si, Albert puedo sentirte, yo también estoy que ardo por ti, ah, ah.

Estaba tan excitada que enterré mis uñas en su poderosa espalda y lo escuche gemir y decirme –

- Así cariño, rasgúñame y muérdeme, ah ¡por favor!

Mientras retozábamos como desquiciados Albert comenzó a darme pequeñas palmaditas en el trasero y eso lejos de molestarme me excito mucho entonces le pedí que me diera un poco mas fuerte y el me miro de una manera sumamente erótica y comenzó a hacerlo, entonces yo acelere el ritmo hasta que finalmente ambos alcanzamos el cielo.

Nos quedamos unos momentos así entrelazados, esperando a que nuestra respiración y nuestro ritmo cardíaco volvieran a la normalidad, me sentía totalmente enardecida, tenia ganas de llorar, de reír, de gritar, Albert me había hecho descubrir algo nuevo, nunca pensé que el que Albert me diera unos ligeros golpes en el trasero hiciera que me excitara tanto, tal vez ambos habíamos sido un poco salvajes cuando mire que la espalda de Albert estaba completamente roja y llena de rasguños, parecía como si lo hubiese atacado un felino, entonces Albert me dijo –

- Eres maravillosa, eres una mujer que esta llena de sorpresas, me encantas

- Albert ¿te lastime?

- No cariño, no sabes el enorme placer que me acabas de hacer sentir ¿y yo te lastime?

- No conejito, tú también me hiciste descubrir lo placentero y excitante que pueden llegar a ser unas pequeñas palmadas en el trasero.

Después nos rodamos sobre la cama y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

CONTINUARA…

Chicas, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios =)


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Durante la madrugada hicimos nuevamente el amor, ambos siempre estábamos deseosos de más y siempre descubríamos algo nuevo, después mire a Albert levantarse y dirigirse al cuarto de baño y me dijo –

- Voy a preparar un delicioso baño en el jacuzzi ¿Quieres venir?

- Por supuesto

- Quédate aquí unos momentos, yo te aviso cuando todo este listo

- Gracias mi amor.

Definitivamente era la mujer mas afortunada del planeta, Albert tenía todo lo que cualquier mujer desearía, era guapo, sexy, varonil, tierno, amaba los animales, era comprensivo y era un amante sensacional, aunque era el único hombre con el que había estado sabía que sería el último también, mi espera había valido la pena, me había entregado al hombre ideal y no solamente le había entregado mi cuerpo, le había entregado mi alma, mi espíritu, mi corazón, estaba perdidamente enamorada de el, Albert salió del cuarto de baño y acercándose a la cama me tomo de la mano para enseguida llevarme con el, mientras ambos disfrutábamos de un relajante y delicioso baño Albert enjabonaba mi espalda mientras me preguntaba con la voz enronquecida –

- Candy, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro

- ¿Cuándo y porque decidiste hacerte novia de Terry?

- ¿Estas celoso?

- Mucho, no tengo porque negártelo

- Jamás me imagine que un hombre como tu, pudiera sentir celos

- ¿Y porque no? Soy un hombre como cualquier otro

- Bueno, es que creo que los celos son para la gente insegura

- No siempre cariño, creo que son parte del ser humano y quien diga que no siente celos estoy completamente seguro de que miente, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta

- Esta bien, cuando tu te marchaste a Londres me sentía verdaderamente sola, así que cuando decidí entrar a estudiar administración comenzamos a frecuentarnos mas, aunque nos conocíamos desde niños no nos frecuentábamos tanto, empezamos a salir mas y de repente me encontré siendo su novia

- Entonces ¿se podría decir que te hiciste su novia porque te sentiste sola?

- Creo que si

- ¿Cómo era el contigo?

- Ya te lo había dicho anteriormente, discutíamos bastante porque el odia los animales y también porque…

- ¿Por qué Candy?

- Porque es una persona demasiado ególatra siempre quiere toda la atención para el y porque seguido decía que eras gay

- Jajajajaja, me gustaría saber de donde demonios saco esa idea tan descabellada, creo que nunca actué como tal ¿o si?

- Desde luego que no Albert, es solo que tu rechazaste a una chica y esta en venganza se encargo de hacer correr ese rumor por toda la escuela junto con Terry, me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta de lo que se decía de ti en la escuela

- Nunca me ha gustado prestar atención a los cotilleos de la gente, además siempre andaba contigo ya que eras mi única amiga, me gustaba estar siempre a tu lado porque desde entonces me gustabas

- Y eso me hacía y me hace inmensamente feliz, pero creo que eso fue lo que dio pie a malos entendidos

- ¿Mi amistad contigo?

- Así es ¿recuerdas cuando me pediste que te acompaña a inscribirte en el torneo de básquet ball y fuiste rechazado?

- Si, me pareció bastante ridículo que me dijeran que era demasiado alto para un torneo de básquet ball

- ¿Qué más recuerdas?

- Que uno de los chicos me dijo que si quería asistir al torneo me fuera con las porristas, que seguro ahí ellas estarían gustosas de tenerme

- ¿Y eso no te dice nada?

- Bueno es que en ese entonces yo pensé que…

- Anda dilo, que como eras muy asediado por las chicas ellas estarían encantadas de tener un súper hombre a su lado

- ¿Estas celosa? jajajajaja

- Yo no estoy celosa

- Mentirosa – dijo mordisqueando eróticamente mi hombro

- Bueno esta bien, solo un poco, pero volviendo al tema ¿no tienes idea de quien empezó con ese cotilleo?

- El estúpido de Terry

- Bueno si, pero recuerda que te dije que fue una chica a la que rechazaste quien empezó a esparcir su veneno

- Fue Karen Kleys ¿verdad?

- Así es ¿Qué paso Albert? ¿Por qué nunca me contaste que paso con ella?

- Porque nunca le di importancia a lo que sucedió ese día

- Cuéntame ¿quieres?

- Esta bien, sucedió el día que te avisaron lo de tus padres ¿recuerdas que ese día después de la clase de biología nos dirigíamos a la cafetería?

- Si, lo recuerdo muy bien

- Entonces también recordaras que nos topamos con Karen y ella me pidió que le ayudara a resolver unas dudas que tenia sobre un trabajo

- Y como olvidarlo, si se porto de lo mas grosera conmigo casi me echo a empujones, se notaba que deseaba quedarse a solas contigo

- Perdón por no defenderte en aquel momento cariño, bueno el caso es que en cuanto te retiraste, ella me dijo que deseaba estar conmigo y yo le dije que ella era muy hermosa pero que yo tenia otros intereses y ella me dijo que a una mujer como ella no se le rechazaba y que me iba a arrepentir por haberlo hecho, la verdad jamás le di importancia al asunto, cariño no me gusta hablar mal de las mujeres, ¿te parece si nos vamos a descansar? Ya faltan como 2 horas para que amanezca

- Esta bien.

Cuando salimos del enorme jacuzzi Albert me puso frente al espejo y el se coloco detrás de mi y agachando su cabeza coloco su barbilla sobre mis hombros y me dijo que le encantaba verme así natural, me sentí sumamente halagada, era la mujer mas dichosa sobre la faz de la tierra.

La verdad es que nos mirábamos muy simpáticos porque yo apenas y media 1.60 contra el mas de 1.90 de el, cuando veía parejas así siempre me preguntaba - ¿Cómo harán para estar juntos? Ahora mis dudas eran resueltas de la mejor manera, mientras regresábamos a la habitación iba sonriendo como una boba y el me pregunto –

- ¿Se puede saber porque sonríes?

- Te lo voy a decir, si prometes no reírte

- Esta bien, te lo prometo

- Veras, cuando veía parejas así como nosotros en el parque o en algún restaurante, siempre me preguntaba como hacían para estar juntos

- No comprendo a que te refieres

- Bueno es que tú eres tan alto y yo pues…

- Y tú eres una muñequita de porcelana, tan delicada, pequeña y muy hermosa y ya vez nos complementamos de la mejor manera, nuestros cuerpos se acoplan a la perfección, cariño no puedo creer que te hicieras ese tipo de preguntas

- Pues ya vez que si

- ¿Y te gusta la manera en que nos complementamos?

- Bastante.

Como prácticamente no habíamos dormido nada, nos dieron las 11:00 de la mañana acostados, me sentía un poco agotada pero feliz, me gire un poco y mire que Albert estaba profundamente dormido, su rostro mostraba tanta paz y serenidad que me provocaba acariciarlo, apenas lo iba hacer cuando de pronto sentí como con una mano me acercaba a el y con la otra acercaba mi rostro hacia el para besarme con voracidad cuando por fin decidió dejarme respirar me dijo –

- Quisiera pasar toda la mañana amándote, pero creo que es hora de ponernos a trabajar

- Es cierto.

Mientras desayunábamos Albert en tono digamos un poco de burla me dijo –

- ¿Qué tal te caería un caballito de tequila en estos momentos?

- ¿Bromeas? Ni en estos momentos ni en otros, te prometo que jamás volveré a probar nada con que contenga alcohol

- Jajajajaja te mirabas hermosa y además te volviste un poco atrevida

- Seguro te pareció muy divertido verme en ese estado tan lamentable

- Bueno cariño, te confieso que lo que pareció realmente divertido fue cuando me mandaste a quitarme los pantalones y me dijiste en tono fuerte conejo

- ¡Por Dios! no quiero ni imaginar lo ridícula que debí de haberme visto

- Te mirabas simpática, no ridícula, ¿sabes cariño? No dejas de sorprenderme

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo pensé que después de cómo te habías puesto, no íbamos a tener la oportunidad de inaugurar la casa, pero vaya que la inauguramos y muy bien

- No sabes como disfruto estar a tu lado Albert, eres extraordinario

- Tu eres extraordinaria cariño.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, recogimos todo y nos alistamos para salir a comprar lo necesario para la clínica, mientras andábamos de tienda en tienda buscando lo necesario, me sentía bastante cansada, no llevaba digamos la ropa ni el calzado mas indicado para andar de compras, sentía que me dolían mis pies horriblemente, al parecer Albert se percato de ello y nos dirigimos a un centro comercial para entrar a una zapatería, escogí unas sandalias cómodas pero no menos elegantes, pude percatarme de cómo las chicas miraban embobadas a Albert, cuando salimos de ahí nos topamos con alguien no muy agradable que primero nos lanzo una mirada cargada de odio y acercándose a nosotros dijo en voz alta para que la gente del centro comercial lo escuchara –

- Pero miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí, a la pareja del año, una zorra y un gay

- Veo que todavía no superas el que Candy te haya rechazado Terry

- Jajajajaja yo no merezco una mujer como ella

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo Terry, Candy es mucha mujer para ti

- Imbécil ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que esta zorra es mucha mujer para mi?

- Deja de insultar a mi novia Terry ¿o acaso quieres que haga que te tragues tus palabras como la última vez?

- Créeme que estoy ansiando que lo hagas imbécil, la ultima vez me tomaste desprevenido pero esta vez no va a suceder así

- Como quieras.

Pero antes de que Albert se le lanzara a los golpes alcance a observar a Elisa con celular en mano lista para grabar, estaba segura de que Terry tenía planeado algo, mi corazón me lo decía, entonces tome con todas mis fuerzas posibles a Albert y le dije –

- No Albert, por favor no lo hagas

- Pero cariño, este imbécil te esta insultando

- Vámonos Albert, no importa, la gente se dio cuenta que el empezó a provocarte, estoy segura de que el planea algo

- Pero Candy…

- Vámonos.

Albert y yo nos dimos la vuelta y escuchamos a Terry gritar en tono molesto y sarcástico –

- ¿Lo ven? Les dije que el era un gay y ella una maldita zorra que lo manipula a su antojo, cobarde eres un maldito cobarde Albert Andrew, por eso rechazaste a Karen, porque eres un maldito gay.

Albert no soporto mas y se regreso dando grandes zancadas, yo corrí tras el y vi como se paro frente a Terry y le dijo en tono tranquilo –

- Eres un verdadero tonto Terry Grandchester ¿quieres que nos exhibamos delante de la gente? Pues anda vamos a hacerlo yo no tengo ningún inconveniente

- ¿Qué quieres decir idiota?

- ¿Por qué durante años te has empeñado en llamarme gay? ¿acaso has dormido conmigo?

- Eres un imbécil ¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante estupidez?

- Tú eres quien por años se ha empeñado en decir puras estupideces Terry

- ¿Acaso te parece una estupidez el decir que eres gay?

- Si lo fuera no tendría porque ocultarlo, no me parece nada del otro mundo pero no lo soy

- ¿A no? Entonces explica porque rechazaste a Karen

- Eres un ridículo Terry, eso paso en la escuela ¿en verdad quieres que toda esta gente se entere de aquello?

- Si, quiero que toda esta gente se de cuenta la clase de personas que son tu y esta mujer

- Esta bien Terry, querido público ¿acaso el rechazar una mujer por amar a esta preciosa rubia me hace gay?

Escuche decir a la gente que no, en verdad que no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando ahí, quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara, pues todo mundo nos miraba, podía sentir sus miradas, así como también podía escuchar sus cuchicheos., mire que Terry se encogía un poco y disimuladamente se retiraba de ahí, entonces escuche que algunas damas empezaban a aplaudir e incluso escuche a una mujer decirle a otra – wow que hombre, además de guapo defiende al amor de su vida, que envidia – Albert se dirigió hacia mi y me planto un enorme beso que hizo que casi me asfixiara, después dijo –

- Vámonos cariño.

Cuando finalmente subimos al auto me sentí bastante aliviada de salir de ahí, estaba bastante confundida, por un lado me sentía orgullosa de Albert, pero por otro lado me sentía sumamente avergonzada por el circo que se había armado en el centro comercial, Albert se detuvo a medio camino y me dijo –

- No me imagino como debes de sentirte cariño, perdóname por no poder controlarme, pero la verdad es que ya estaba cansado de que ese imbécil te insultara y además siguiera diciendo que yo…

- No te disculpes Albert, creo que fue lo mejor, Terry se siente muy herido en su orgullo y quería vengarse de nosotros

- ¿Por qué no dejaste que le diera su merecido?

- Albert, el te estaba provocando para que lo golpearas y así poder demandarte, vi como Elisa estaba escondida y lista para grabar

- Cosas de abogados ¿eh?

- Bueno, de algo me sirvió trabajar para el, solo bastaría con editar el video y hacer parecer que tu eras el culpable

- Gracias cariño, eres muy lista ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Un poco aturdida, debí suponer que con lo orgulloso que es no se iba quedar cruzado de brazos

- Cariño, tratemos de olvidar todo esto ¿quieres? ahora que ya traes calzado mas cómodo ¿te parece si terminamos de comprar lo que nos hace falta para la clínica?

- Esta bien.

Albert echo de nuevo a andar el auto y yo cerré mis ojos, sin darme cuenta me quede completamente dormida, de pronto sentí que unos tibios labios rozaban los míos y abrí de repente mis ojos y pude ver la mirada hipnotízante que Albert me dedicaba así como también su coqueta sonrisa mientras me decía –

- Decidí que era mejor regresar a tu casa, estas bastante cansada

- Perdona Albert, me quede dormida sin querer, no fue mi intensión

- No te preocupes cariño, ya habrá tiempo mañana creo que desde ayer no hemos tenido tiempo de descansar ¿quieres que tomemos un baño relajante y veamos una película?

- Es una excelente idea, pero antes vamos por snowbell y por clink

- Desde luego, vamos.

Les dimos las gracias a la Sra. Elroy y a los chicos por haber cuidado de snowbell y de clink y nos dirigimos a mi casa, cenamos algo ligero, acostamos a nuestras mascotas y finalmente nos metimos a bañar, esa noche decidí ponerme una playera floja y ambos nos acurrucamos en el sofá para empezar a ver una película, no llegamos ni a la mitad de la película cuando de repente Albert tomo una de mis manos y comenzó a besar mis dedos y luego me pregunto –

- ¿Te acuerdas de esto? Dijo con voz profunda sin dejar de besar mis dedos

- Mmm, si lo recuerdo

- ¿Quieres que me detenga?

- No, no quiero que te detengas, quiero que sigas.

Entonces con la agilidad de un felino me sentó encima de el y metiendo suavemente sus manos por debajo de mi playera comenzó a acariciarme el trasero y sin dejar de darme pequeños besos en el cuello me dijo –

- Así que tampoco llevas ropa interior ¿eh?

Después de unos segundos comprendí su comentario pues enseguida tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su erección, el solamente llevaba el pantalón del pijama puesto y pude tocar la desnudez de su parte baja, entonces me acerco mucho mas a el y conforme iba besándome el calor se comenzaba a apoderar nuevamente de mi, sentir como sus enormes manos me recorrían desde la nuca hasta mi trasero era mas que embriagador, sentirlo tan excitado, escuchar como su respiración se aceleraba conforme iba avanzando cada vez mas, entonces se separo un poco de mi y me recostó en el enorme sofá y subiendo mi pierna en su hombro comenzó a rozar levemente con su erección mi intimidad con ese sencillo movimiento sentí como mis entrañas se contraían entonces yo me empuje hacia el para tenerlo dentro y poco a poco se fue deslizando mientras que con su dedo acariciaba mi sonrosado capullo, estuvimos así por un buen rato hasta que finalmente ambos nos derretimos dentro del otro.

De pronto me sentí observada y voltee para darme cuenta de que tanto clink como snowbell nos miraban desde su cama, me sentí sumamente avergonzada, aunque eran un par de animalitos, seguramente se estaban preguntado que era lo que estábamos haciendo Albert y yo, me recargue en el fuerte pecho de el y el acariciando mi cabello me pregunto –

- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

- Albert ¿no te das cuenta de cómo snowbell y clink nos están mirando? Siento como si nos estuvieran acusando

- Jajajajajaja ¿acusando? ¿de que?

- No lo sé, tengo mucha vergüenza con ellos

- Hay mi amor, no seas niña, no me digas que piensas que le van a decir a la Sra. Elroy que nos vieron haciendo el amor jajajajaja

- No me parece para nada gracioso tu comentario, ya se que no le van a decir nada a la Sra. Elroy porque no hablan, pero de todas formas me da mucha vergüenza

- ¿Tanta que no podrás mirarlos nunca mas a la cara? – dijo en tono burlesco

- Estoy hablando en serio Albert Andrew

- Perdona, es solo que me causa un poco de gracia que te avergüences con un par de animalitos

- ¿Acaso tu no?

- La verdad es que no, ni siquiera les había puesto atención, cuando estoy contigo todo se borra como por arte de magia

- Albert, creo que hemos perdido ya mucho tiempo

- ¿Crees que hacer el amor es una perdida de tiempo?

- No quise que sonara de esa manera, a lo que me refiero es que tú me prometiste que me enseñarías muchas cosas

- Y lo he hecho ¿o no? Te dije cuando llegue que te enseñaría muchas cosas y que estaba seguro que nos complementaríamos de maravilla he cumplido con mi promesa, además déjame decirte que eres una excelente alumna, aprendes muy rápido

- No seas bobo, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero

- Lo se cariño, solo te estaba bromeando, te prometo que en cuanto acondicionemos el garaje para la clínica comenzaremos con las clases ¿te parece bien?

- Claro Albert.

CONTINUARA…


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Cuando la clínica estuvo lista, Albert se dedico dos semanas enteras a enseñarme lo más esencial, todo me parecía tan maravilloso e interesante apenas y lo podía creer, pasábamos las noches estudiando porque yo le dije que quería ser la mejor asistente, pero eso implico un enorme sacrificio para ambos, sacrificio que yo misma impuse, pero Albert era un hombre de palabra y aunque estoy segura de que se moría al igual que yo por romper las reglas las respeto.

FLASH –BACK

- Albert por fin terminamos de arreglar la clínica

- Así es mi amor ¿te parece si festejamos? – dijo mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos y acariciaba mis pechos

- Albert… quedamos en que me ibas a enseñar a ser una buena asistente

- Y lo voy a cumplir cariño, pero ahora vamos a festejar ¿quieres?

- Esta bien ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

- ¿Te parece si festejamos en el jardín?

- Me parece buena idea

- Entonces ponte un lindo bikini para meternos un rato al agua y por favor no salgas hasta que yo te diga

- ¿Qué planeas?

- Ya lo veras cariño, ya lo veras

- De acuerdo, también iré preparando algunos sándwiches para comer.

Mientras Albert se dirigía al jardín yo me dispuse a preparar los sándwiches y luego a ponerme un bikini que no hacía mucho acababa de comprar y encima me puse una camiseta larga, después de un rato Albert entro y me dijo que lo esperara unos minutos, se dio una ducha rápida y lo mire salir tan guapo y sensual como siempre, entonces se me acerco y me pregunto –

- ¿Estas lista para una nueva aventura cariño?

- Si ¿Qué tienes planeado?

- Es una sorpresa cariño.

Entonces me tomo de la mano y sin esperar a que tomara la cesta con comida, me abrazo para salir, entonces yo le dije –

- Albert, la comida

- Cariño ¿Quién piensa en comida estado a tu lado? Eso puede esperar.

Cuando salimos nos dirigimos a un enorme árbol donde Albert había hecho un columpio, me sentí como una chiquilla y enseguida me trepe y comencé a mecerme, de pronto sentí como el me empujaba mas alto, después de un buen rato de estarme columpiando le dije a Albert que parara, que ahora era su turno, entonces baje del columpio y mire como Albert se sentaba para enseguida tomarme entre sus brazos y sentarme encima de el, con la voz enronquecida y los ojos brillantes me susurro –

- Pareces una chiquilla traviesa, me encanta verte con las mejillas encendidas.

Entonces sin más comenzó a columpiarnos y yo enseguida pude sentir su erección, me recargue en su ancho pecho y comencé a darle pequeños mordiscos en los pezones y pude sentir como su corazón se aceleraba así como también lo comencé a sentir mas excitado, entonces me quito la camiseta y yo quede en puro bikini, el estar columpiándonos era una sensación diferente, completamente erótica, yo me aferraba con fuerza a el y entonces no se ni como hizo pero su erección estaba rozando mi parte intima, yo estaba muy húmeda fue entonces cuando me levanto un poco y haciendo a un lado el bikini comenzó a introducir su erección en mi cuerpo lentamente para enseguida sumergirnos en una deliciosa y extraordinaria sensación, sin dejar de columpiarnos Albert comenzó a desatar la parte trasera de mi top y cuando mis pechos quedaron frente a el, comenzó a succionarlos con pasión, de pronto sentí que el detenía el columpio y mirándome me dijo –

- Vamos a meternos al agua.

Yo solamente asentí y el dándose cuenta de que no quería separarme de el me dijo –

- Veras que va a ser maravilloso.

En cuanto nos metimos al lago, Albert me dio un beso profundo, sentir como su lengua buscaba ávida la mía era demasiado excitante, no se por cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos apasionadamente, solo recuerdo que comenzamos a hacer el amor dentro del agua, estábamos completamente desnudos, cuando la magia termino, salimos y nos tumbamos sobre la hierba a mirar el cielo, fue una experiencia completamente diferente de las otras, la verdad es que Albert era un hombre que me sorprendía bastante, cada vez me amaba de formas diferentes, nos pusimos nuestros trajes de baño y jugueteamos un buen rato dentro del agua, mientras clink y snowbell correteaban por todo el jardín, después de comer pasamos una tarde deliciosa, ya estando dentro de la casa le dije a Albert –

- Albert, el día de hoy lo pase muy bien, pero quiero pedirte algo muy especial

- ¿Quieres que te baje la luna?

- No es para tanto, cuando estoy contigo créeme que siempre la toco, pero bueno ya hablando en serio, quiero que desde mañana empecemos con las clases y…

- ¿Y?

- Y que mientras me capacitas no estemos juntos

- ¿Entonces como pretendes que te capacite?

- Albert, tu sabes perfectamente a lo que me estoy refiriendo

- Desde luego que lo se cariño, no me agrada mucho la idea de que no estemos juntos ¿puedo preguntar el porque de esa decisión?

- No quiero distraerme, te aseguro que el tenerte cerca es suficiente distracción para mí

- Mmm, la verdad no se si sentirme halagado o decepcionado

- Por favor Albert ¿si?

- Esta bien Candy, desde ahora te digo que va hacer un enorme sacrificio, pero te doy mi palabra

- Gracias Albert, también quiero regresar a mi casa, antes teníamos el pretexto de que estábamos acondicionando el garaje para la clínica, pero en vista de que ya todo esta listo pues es necesario que regrese a mi casa

- Comprendo y aunque me duele, se que tienes razón

- Creo que así será mucho mas fácil ¿no crees?

- No estoy tan seguro pero en fin

- ¿Podrías ir a mi casa a capacitarme?

- Esta bien cariño, se hará a tu manera.

FIN DE FLASH- BLACK.

Las clases terminaron y ambos quedamos de vernos al día siguiente, Albert había comprado una camioneta para la clínica, estaba terminando de arreglarme cuando sonó el timbre, mire mi reloj y vi que aun faltaba mas de media hora para que Albert llegara, supuse que se había adelantado y fui a abrir muy contenta, mi sonrisa no duro mucho pues vi a Terry parado frente a mi, sin esperar a ser invitado me empujo violentamente y comenzó a besarme con fiereza, aunque trataba de defenderme el me sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas, trate de gritar pero me tapo la boca y me aventó en el sofá mientras se colocaba encima de mi y me decía –

- A mi nadie me desprecia y me humilla, ahora vas a ser mía por las buenas o por las malas

- Déjame Terry por favor, comprende que no fue mi intención lastimarte, tu no eres así, por favor

- Ahora si suplicas ¿verdad maldita? Te voy a demostrar lo que es estar con un verdadero hombre

- Terry, yo amo a Albert, lo he amado toda mi vida

- ¿Entonces porque demonios me aceptaste como tu novio? ¿acaso fui un maldito suplente?

- No Terry, escúchame por favor.

Di gracias al cielo de que Terry reaccionara y no me hiciera nada, estaba muerta de miedo, por un momento pensé que me haría daño pero se sentó a un lado mío y soltando un fuerte suspiro y tallándose un poco la cara finalmente dijo –

- ¿Por qué Candy? ¿Por qué engañarme de una manera tan ruin?

- Terry, yo siempre te tuve afecto

- Si, me puedo dar cuenta el gran afecto que me tienes – dijo sonriendo un poco melancólico

- Terry déjame tranquila, se feliz con Elisa, tu me dijiste que andabas con ella la última vez que discutimos

- Lo mío con Elisa es una maldita aventura ¿no lo comprendes? un hombre siempre necesita desahogar sus necesidades y tú siempre te negaste a…

- A compartir tu cama, Terry yo me jure a mi misma que el día que me entregara a un hombre sería cuando realmente estuviera enamorada

- Y casada Candy, eso fue lo que me dijiste la última ocasión que te pedí que estuviéramos juntos ¿lo recuerdas?

- Si, lo recuerdo muy bien

- ¿Entonces que fue lo que pasó? Te entregaste al imbécil de Albert sin que el te hubiera propuesto matrimonio ¿Dónde están tus principios?

No pude evitar agachar la mirada, me sentí un poco avergonzada, Terry tenía razón yo había roto en parte mi promesa, me había entregado a Albert por amor, lo amaba por encima de mi misma, por encima de mis promesas, yo que tanto juzgue a mis compañeras por entregarse a sus novios o prometidos, ahora estaba en la misma posición que ellas, de pronto Terry se levanto y vi que sacaba un pequeño estuche de la bolsa de su pantalón y dirigiéndose a mi me dijo -

- Mira te lo compre en Boston, pensaba entregártelo el día que te encontré con el, pensaba darte una sorpresa, invitarte a cenar y pedirte que fueras mi esposa

- Terry yo…

- No me digas nada, aunque no fue la mejor manera de terminar, creo que fue lo mejor, creo que tu nunca estuviste enamorada de mi, además tenemos intereses bastante diferentes, solo que yo tontamente siempre pensé que podría hacerte a mi manera, hacer que renunciaras a tu maldita manía de tratar un perro como si fuera parte de la familia

- Terry, yo amo a Albert por eso me entregue a el, estoy segura que tarde o temprano encontraras a alguien que comparta tus mismos gustos

- Perdóname Candy, por haberte ofendido estaba y estoy muy herido, pero quiero que sepas que jamás me hubiera aprovechado de ti, solo quise darte un susto, me voy lejos de aquí, te juro que jamás te volveré a molestar, adiós.

Lo vi dirigirse hacía la puerta cuando de pronto escuche el motor de la camioneta de Albert, sentí que la sangre se me congelaba, salí rápidamente y mire como Albert se acercaba con el rostro furioso hacia Terry, alcance a escucharlo decir –

- ¿Me quieres explicar que demonios haces tú en casa de mi novia?

- Una novia que tu te encargaste de quitarme, te aprovechaste de mi ausencia para engatusarla, yo la amo Albert, solo espero que realmente la sepas hacer feliz y no la conviertas en tu amante

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que yo quiero convertir a Candy en mi amante?

- No lo sé, simplemente se me ocurrió adiós.

Yo estaba en la puerta presenciando todo, vi cuando Terry se subió a su lujoso automóvil y mire que Albert se acercaba presuroso a mi lado para preguntarme –

- ¿Estas bien cariño? ¿no te hizo daño?

- Tranquilízate Albert, estoy bien

- ¿Qué quería Terry?

- Despedirse y darme esto

- ¿Un anillo de compromiso? Pero… ¿Por qué?

- Vamos, adentro te explico todo.

Le explique como habían estado las cosas, por supuesto que al contarle lo del principio se puso furioso, se levanto y no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro, pero logre tranquilizarlo y me escucho con atención, después me acuno y dándome un tierno beso en la frente me dijo que me amaba, pero no menciono la palabra matrimonio ni compromiso, Terry había dejado no se si a propósito esa inquietud clavada en mi corazón, no dudaba en lo mas mínimo de que Albert me amaba pero supongo que como la mayoría de las mujeres románticas, deseaba que me propusiera matrimonio, además de que escuche claramente a Terry decirle a Albert que solamente esperaba que no me convirtiera en su amante, de pronto Albert me pregunto –

- ¿Por qué aceptaste el anillo?

- Yo no lo acepte, el no me dio tiempo a regresárselo

- Dime una cosa Candy ¿Si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros hubieras aceptado ser la esposa de Terry?

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, acepto que al principio Terry se portaba muy galante y hacia todo por agradarme, pero jamás deje de pensar en Albert, lo ame desde que era una chiquilla, como me quede callada un buen rato Albert me miro y me pregunto –

- ¿Eso es un si?

- No Albert, yo quise mucho a Terry pero no para que se convirtiera en mi esposo, yo nunca deje de pensar en ti

- Me da gusto escuchar eso

- Bien ¿Qué vamos hacer el día de hoy?

- Espero que no te moleste, pero invite a los nietos de la Sra. Elroy y a ella por supuesto a visitar la clínica, quiero que la vean

- Como crees que voy a molestarme, por el contrario se que les dará mucho gusto ver como quedo

- ¿Recuerdas que solo faltaba que colocaran el nombre y que se le hiciera promoción?

- Si, lamento mucho no haber podido ayudar con eso

- No te preocupes mi amor, que ya todo esta listo, incluso te tengo una sorpresa

- ¿Qué es?

- Si te lo digo ya no sería sorpresa, espera a que lleguemos

- Esta bien

- Entonces vamos a casa de la Sra. Elroy

- Pues vamos.

Pasamos por los chicos y la Sra. Elroy también nos acompaño, al ir entrando a la casa los chicos se quedaron maravillados al ver el enorme jardín con que contaba la casa y mas por el hermoso lago que por ahí corría, yo no iba desde que Albert me estaba capacitando y me quede mas que sorprendida al mirar un enorme letrero que decía – CLINICA VETERINARIA AFRICA , Albert me pregunto –

- ¿Te gusta el nombre?

- Me encanta, se me hace muy original.

Días después comenzaron a llegar clientes, nuestro primer cliente fue un hermoso gato llamado Tommy, era un ruso azul su dueña era una jovencita llamada Susana, llego muy preocupada diciendo que hacia mas de una semana que casi no comía, mire como Albert lo revisaba con cuidado me pidió que le tomara la temperatura y unas radiografías, entonces Albert las miro y me llamo y enseguida me dijo –

- Cariño hasta el momento todo ha sido teoría es hora de la practica, dime ¿Qué ves en las radiografías?

- Mmm, no me gusta mucho esa mancha negra que se ve en su estomago

- Tal vez se trate de restos de comida ¿no crees?

- No Albert, permíteme unos segundos.

Me dirigí hacia la chica y enseguida le pregunte –

- Susana, ¿Cuándo fue la última comida de Tommy?

- Hace tres días

- ¿Y ha defecado?

- Si, un poco

- Gracias, enseguida viene el Dr. Andrew.

Volví con Albert y le dije –

- No ha comido en tres días Albert, entonces no pueden ser restos de comida

- Muy bien cariño, por los síntomas que nos menciona su dueña y el aspecto demacrado de Tommy, estoy casi seguro de que se le formo una bola de pelos por tanto acicalarse

- ¿Entonces vamos a operar?

- Solo si su dueña esta de acuerdo, vamos a explicarle.

Albert se encargo de explicarle a la dueña de Tommy sobre su problema, ella estuvo de acuerdo en que se le interviniera y efectivamente sacamos una enorme bola de pelos del estomago del pobre felino.

Tommy se quedo una semana en la clínica para estarlo vigilando, fue un muy buen paciente, cuando lo dimos de alta tanto Albert como yo estábamos muy satisfechos, después de Tommy nos siguieron muchos pacientes de los alrededores, Albert rápidamente se había ganado una excelente reputación, cuando cerrábamos la clínica siempre salíamos a cenar fuera y después Albert me dejaba en mi casa, nunca se quedaba porque yo no se lo permitía, nos regalábamos caricias audaces pero yo no le permitía pasar de ahí, tal vez suene tonto pero últimamente me sentía demasiado susceptible, no sabía que me pasaba, me sentía muy extraña muy ansiosa.

Un domingo recibí una llamada de Albert que no iba poder ir por mí, ya que le habían llamado de un rancho para que fuera atender el parto de una vaca, pero que de todas formas me esperaba en su casa, me dispuse a hacer el desayuno y el olor del tocino me causo tantas nauseas que enseguida apague la estufa y corrí al cuarto de baño para volver el estomago, me lave la cara y luego me mire al espejo, mi aspecto era terrible estaba mas pálida que una hoja y además tenia unas profundas ojeras ya que últimamente se me había ido el sueño, había adelgazado considerablemente no sabía que me pasaba, de pronto el corazón me dio un vuelco, corrí a ver el calendario y mire que tenia mas de dos semanas de atraso en mi periodo y me dije –

- Esto tiene que ser una broma, no puede ser que este embarazada si Albert se ha encargado de cuidarme, la última vez…Dios, la última vez no nos cuidamos, ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Cómo le voy a decir?

Tengo que saber inmediatamente si estoy encinta, de pronto escuche el teléfono sonar con insistencia y me apresure a contestar, del otro lado escuche la voz de Albert que me saludaba tan alegre como siempre mientras me decía –

- Cariño que bueno que todavía te encuentro ¿ya estabas por venir?

- No, apenas iba a desayunar y luego a arreglarme

- Ya es algo tarde para que desayunes ¿no te parece?

- Pues si, pero es que me levante un poco tarde

- Esta bien, no te preocupes, de hecho te quiero invitar a cenar hice reservación en un lindo restaurante fuera de Lakewood ¿Qué te parece?

- Si esta bien, así podre hacer unas cosas que tengo pendientes

- Bien, entonces paso por ti, a las 6:00 p.m. ¿esta bien?

- Esta perfecto

- Hasta pronto cariño, ponte más hermosa de lo que eres, porque es una ocasión muy especial.

Tome una ducha rápida y me puse unos pants cómodos y enseguida salí rumbo a la farmacia para una prueba de embarazo, pero no llegue muy lejos puesto que me tope con la Sra. Elroy quien después de saludarme me dijo sin ningún empacho -

- Candy, tú estas embarazada ¿verdad?

- Sra. Elroy yo…

- Felicidades hija, ¿ya se lo dijiste a Albert?

- La verdad yo no se si estoy embarazada

- Pero hija, si solo basta con mirarte a los ojos para saber que estas embarazada

- Que pena con Ud. debe de pensar lo peor de mi

- Pero que tonterías estas diciendo niña, yo no te estoy juzgando, era de esperarse que Uds. terminarían juntos, después de tantos años de estarse esperando mutuamente.

Yo solo pensé, ¿Dónde esta la Sra. Elroy prudente que conozco? Ahora resulta que es vidente, entonces ella interrumpiendo mis pensamientos me dijo –

- ¿A dónde vas?

- De hecho voy a la farmacia

- ¿Por una prueba de embarazo?

- Así es

- Mejor espérate a mañana y ve con un Dr. para que te hagan unos análisis y así estarás mas segura y que mejor que te acompañe Albert ¿no crees?

- Prefiero ir sola

- ¿Por qué? ¿acaso las cosas entre Uds. están mal?

- No, de hecho hoy pasara por mi para ir a cenar

- Pues que mejor ocasión para decirle

- Prefiero esperar a estar segura

- Esta bien hija, como tu quieras, bueno te dejo porque tengo muchos pendientes en casa

- Hasta luego Sra. Elroy.

00000

Me devolví a casa y me quede profundamente dormida pasadas las 4:00 de la tarde me desperté asustada porque no mire ni a clink, ni a snowbell, pero luego recordé que estaban viviendo con Albert, ya que les encantaba juguetear en el jardín, me dirigí a mi recamara pero antes me detuve en la que ocupara Albert hacia mas de un mes y me recosté en ella y abrazando su almohada aspire el delicioso aroma, extrañaba muchísimo volver a dormir entre sus brazos, después de un rato de estar ahí, me levante y me puse a buscar en el closet ropa adecuada para ir a cenar, no sabía que tan especial sería la ocasión pero escogí un vestido color marrón strapless y unos zapatos color camel, así como también un saco que combinara con los zapatos y por último un pequeño bolso que hacia juego con el vestido, me tome mi tiempo para ducharme así como también para arreglarme.

Aunque no me gustaba maquillarme mucho, esta vez creo que si lo necesitaba pues mi cara se veía demacrada, tenía que cubrir esas espantosas ojeras que sobresalían y además mi color era casi el de un cadáver, así que puse manos a la obra y el resultado me agrado mucho, como último detalle me puse una hermosa gargantilla dorada con unos pequeños pendientes a juego, mi cabello lo había recogido en cascada, creo que no había quedado nada mal, estaba terminando de ponerme perfume cuando escuche el timbre, salí y vi a Albert vestido muy formal y con un hermoso arreglo de rosas y entregándomelas me dijo –

- Son para ti cariño, espero que te gusten, pero mira nada mas estas bellísima, casi no me atrevo ni a besarte

- No es para tanto, veo que no me equivoque en escoger este atuendo, porque tú vienes vestido muy formal ¿Qué vamos a celebrar?

- El que estemos juntos, ¿nos vamos?

- Si, espera un momento voy por mi bolso.

Cuando salimos vimos a la Sra. Elroy quien estaba afuera y nos saludo, subimos al nuevo auto de Albert un hermoso BMW convertible, mientras salíamos de la ciudad le pregunte –

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Ya te dije que a cenar

- Si pero, no me has dicho a que lugar

- Ya no falta mucho, es un lugar muy especial, estoy seguro de que te va a gustar

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que vamos a festejar?

- La compra de este hermoso carro y que nos ha ido extraordinariamente bien en la veterinaria ¿te parece poco?

- Tienes razón, con tanto trabajo ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo de festejar.

Dije tratando de sonar lo mas emocionada posible, pero la verdad es que no me sentía con ánimos de festejar eso ¿me había arreglado tanto para festejar el éxito de la veterinaria y la compra de un automóvil? Ja, no cabía duda de que todos los hombres eran iguales.

Finalmente llegamos a un muy elegante y hermoso restaurant, nos asignaron una mesa bastante alejada de los demás comensales y vi que había una botella con champagne enfriándose y enseguida nos dieron la carta para escoger, como no había probado bocado en todo el día tenía un apetito se podría decir feroz, me sentía capaz de comer hasta el mantel, cuando ordenamos, veía a Albert un poco pensativo yo increíblemente no sabía que decir, me sentía bastante incomoda entonces para hacer el ambiente un poco mas agradable por así decirlo le pregunte –

- ¿Como te fue en la mañana con el asunto de la vaca?

- ¿Cuál vaca?

- La vaca que fuiste a atender por un parto

- Ah si, la vaca, pues bien, todo salió muy bien.

No se porque pero no le creí, Albert estaba muy extraño, además ahora que lo veía con mas atención pude notar que se miraba con el semblante un poco desencajado, mientras yo devoraba mi cena gustosa el casi ni la probo, entonces decidí preguntarle –

- Albert, ¿Qué te pasa? la cena esta exquisita ¿te sientes mal?

- Candy, la verdad es que hace poco mas de una semana me siento mal, tengo muchas nauseas por la mañana y por las noches me duele horrible la cabeza, pero bueno es hora de festejar

- ¿Te duele en estos momentos la cabeza?

- No, cariño curiosamente cuando estamos juntos no me duele nada pero bueno vamos a festejar ahora si

- Pues ya estamos festejando y la verdad es que me siento un poco mal de verte tan cansado

- ¿Tan mal me veo?

- Aunque te ves un poco cansado, sigues igual de buen mozo

- Gracias cariño, pero recuerda que hemos venido a festejar y aún no comienza lo mejor

- ¿Qué falta?

- Espera unos momentos.

Lo vi hacerle una seña al camarero y luego decirle algo en secreto, entonces el camarero se retiro y me llevo en una pequeña bandeja de plata con un pequeño pastel de chocolate y decorado con algunas rodajas de fresa, yo mire un poco extrañada a Albert y le pregunte que porque nada mas me habían llevado a mi postre y sonriendo me dijo –

- Es que este no es cualquier postre cariño, es un postre especial

- No me iras a decir que tu lo preparaste

- Mmm, tuve algo que ver – dijo mientras el mesero servía las copas con champagne y después se retiraba.

De pronto se nos acercaron un grupo de chicos vestidos con unos trajes que simulaban ser del siglo XVII, yo voltee sorprendida a ver a Albert y el me dijo –

- Es una estudiantina que mande traer solo para que te canten a ti mi amor en esta ocasión tan especial.

Entonces comenzaron a tocar una preciosa canción.

EL MILAGRO DE TUS OJOS

Cada vez que pienso en ti, nace un mundo dulce y nuevo

Porque brilla en tu mirar una nueva luz de ensueño que me hace comprender la nostalgia tibia de tu amor, es fuego que al arder une a los dos, en el cielo tan azul,

vuela hacia cualquier mañana, pájaro multicolor bajo una mirada extraña, que me hace comprender la nostalgia tibia de tu amor, es fuego que al arder une a los dos,

un milagro brilla en tu mirar trayendo luz a mi vivir, siento entonces que van a estallar, el sol, el mundo entero es nuestro amor.

Después de que terminaron de cantar esa hermosa canción, se retiraron y Albert me dijo que quería probar un poco de mi postre, entonces me dispuse a partirlo y mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver que dentro del pastelillo había un delicado anillo de compromiso acompañado de una pequeña nota que decía –

Para la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa sobre la faz de la tierra, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Yo no podía hablar de la emoción que me embargaba, sentía como si estuviera en un sueño, entonces Albert me miro y me dijo –

- ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa Candy? ya no soporto estar lejos de ti mi vida, dime que aceptas ser la Sra. de Albert Andrew

- Por su puesto que acepto, mi amor, es lo que más anhelo, yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, así que esto es lo que venimos a festejar ¿eh? Que malo fuiste al decirme que veníamos a festejar el éxito de la clínica y la compra de tu automóvil

- Bueno tenía que inventar algún pretexto para que no sospecharas nada

- ¿Entonces lo de la vaca no fue cierto tampoco?

- No tampoco fue cierto, fui a recoger tu anillo

- Oh Albert, es un hermoso detalle.

La velada fue maravillosa, la estudiantina siguió tocando varias melodías, pero Albert se percato de que yo no había bebido nada de la copa con champagne entonces me dijo –

- Brindemos por nuestra felicidad cariño

- Me temo que no puedo beber Albert

- Cariño, ya se que la última vez que bebiste no lo pasaste para nada bien, pero beber solo un poco no te hará daño

- No es por eso Albert ¿sabes? yo tampoco me he sentido muy bien últimamente

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Mañana quiero ir al Dr. a que me haga algunos análisis

- Mi amor no me digas que…¿estamos embarazados?

- Creo que si, por eso quiero ir mañana al Dr.

- Mi vida, esto es maravilloso.

Entonces sin mas me tomo de la cintura y me dio vueltas y se puso a gritar como un loco –

- Voy a ser Papá, voy a ser Papá, esta hermosa mujer me va a dar el mejor regalo del mundo.

Todos los comensales incluso el personal de restaurant comenzaron a aplaudir y a felicitarnos, yo me sentía un poco avergonzada porque todos nos miraban, de pronto Albert me bajo con cuidado y me dijo muy serio –

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos para que descanses cariño

- Pero no me siento cansada

- No importa, no quiero que te fatigues

- Albert tengo un antojo

- Te cumplo todos los antojos que quieras cariño, ¿quieres otro postre?

- Me temo que ese antojo me lo puedes dar solo cuando estemos a solas

- Ah, ¿me creerías que yo tengo el mismo antojo?

- Ya lo creo que si.

Albert pidió la cuenta y cuando finalmente salimos del restauran nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Albert, llegamos de madrugada y entonces cargándome me subió y me deposito cuidadosamente sobre la cama y comenzamos a besarnos hasta terminar haciendo el amor, todo fue perfecto como siempre.

Al día siguiente me acompaño al Dr. y después de hacer los análisis y decirnos que regresáramos hasta el mediodía nos confirmo que efectivamente estaba embarazada, Albert casi salta de la felicidad y sin más delante del Dr. me dio un beso apasionado que hizo que me sonrojara, el Dr. nos miro complacido y nos felicito.

Salimos de ahí bastante contentos, le dimos la noticia a la Sra. Elroy quien me ayudo a preparar una boda bastante sencilla, a la cual acudió poca gente, ya que a Albert y a mi no nos gustaban las cosas tan escandalosas.

Los primeros meses tanto Albert como yo lo pasamos algo mal respecto a las nauseas y dolor de cabeza, pero después todo marcho muy bien, seguí ayudando en la clínica hasta que ya no pude, una noche comencé con fuertes dolores, se había llegado la hora del parto, Albert era un manojo de nervios, me causaba gracia verlo tan nervioso corriendo de un lado a otro, apenas íbamos saliendo cuando se me reventó la fuente y escuche decir a Albert alarmado –

- No es cierto ¿verdad pequeña? ¿verdad que no vi, lo que vi?

- Yo creo que si cariño, será mejor que vayas por tu maletín de primeros auxilios y me ayudes ahhhhhhg

- Pequeña es que…

- Es que nada Albert, anda muévete – dije desesperada y sudando copiosamente sintiendo los dolores cada vez mas fuertes.

Entonces Albert corrió por su maletín y arrimo todo lo necesario.

Como durante mi embarazo fui bastante activa todo fue bastante rápido, jamás podre olvidar el llanto de mi bebé y el rostro de felicidad en Albert, yo pregunte ansiosa –

- ¿Que es Albert?

- Es un precioso niño, y esta muy sano.

Entonces Albert lo coloco en mis brazos, era verdad, era el bebé mas bello que mis ojos hubiesen contemplado, tenia los ojos azul cielo., por primera vez creo que vi a Albert llorar como un niño mientras me decía –

- Gracias mi amor, por este hermoso regalo.

Han pasado 5 años desde que nació nuestro hijo Adrian, le encanta ayudarnos a su padre y a mi en la clínica, los tres estamos mas que contentos por todo lo que hemos logrado, los nietos de la Sra. Elroy también vienen a ayudarnos en ocasiones, ya son unos jovencitos muy buenos mozos todos ellos, los tres ya tienen novia, pero no son tan buenos mozos como mi Adrian, que es igualito a su padre en todo, en mi no se parece mas que en los ojos, somos una familia muy feliz, tanto Snowbell como Clink se pusieron un poco celosos al principio de Adrian, pero por fin se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

Ahora mismo estoy tomando una taza de café y repasando un poco todo lo que hemos vivido Albert y yo, lo miro entrar y me sonríe mientras me pregunta –

- ¿Que tanto lees con tanto interés cariño?

- Nuestra historia

- ¿A si? ¿y se puede saber quien la escribió?

- Yo

- ¿En verdad?

- Claro

- ¿Y has escrito todo?

- Todo

- ¿Incluido el como fue concebido Adrian?

- Eso y antes de que fuera concebido

- ¿Y todavía quedan paginas libres

- Solo unas pocas ¿Por qué? – pregunte coqueta

- Porque me gustaría que tuviéramos otro bebé, ¿quieres intentarlo?

- Claro que si.

Ambos nos dirigimos a la habitación para volver a amarnos.

FIN

Chicas espero que les haya gustado el final, quiero darles las gracias por seguirme en esta loca aventura., lo hice con mucho cariño para uds. que son tan especiales y talentosas, yo les ofrezco de todo corazón este mi humilde trabajo y agradezco infinitamente cada comentario, también agradezco a todas aquellas anónimas, espero no haber olvidado a nadie.

GRACIAS A :

Olenka Vértiz

Sabrina Weasley

Rose de Grandchester

Zafiro Azul CIELO 1313

Blackcat 2010

Candy Fan 72

Lizvet Ardray

Elisa (Guest)

Nadia M Andrew

Mayra Exitosa

Angie Ardley

Guest

ginaa

Hada Azul

Josie

Farii Andrew

Paloma

Faby Andley


End file.
